Honor and Lightsabers
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED!Fully fixed and completed. It used to have two block paragraphs for the ending, but now I fixed it. (recently fixed, give it time) Jaina and Zekk have two kids who are kidnapped. Full of action and a lil romance. Hope you enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Lightsabers and Honor.  
  
Prolog***  
  
Jaina lay on a bed in the hospital on rebuilt Coruscant. She looked up at the ceiling, her failing eyesight only making out it's whitish color. She was ninety years old, and dying. The heavy blankets did little to warm her, and she lay there without energy. Her once long cinnamon colored hair lay against the pillow, just as white as the clean cloth. Hands that had once wielded a lightsaber with deadly accuracy lay in her lap, their youths forgotten in the battle with time.  
  
Beside the hospital bed sat her granddaughter. She had the blackest hair that only matched the shadow, and the deepest brown eyes that looked with the same good-nature as her grandmother's. She was now eighteen years old. Strong in spirit, and talented with the Force.  
  
"Grandmother?" She whispered quietly, almost with a tinge of fright.  
  
Jaina opened her tired eyes. "Yes Tyanna?" She whispered.  
  
"Only checking." Tyanna said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart." Jaina said. "I will not leave without saying goodbye." There was a pause. "Did I ever tell you about your parent's early childhood?"  
  
Tyanna nodded. "It was just after the Vong war. You and Grandpa were still patching up the New Republic."  
  
Jaina shook her head. "No. Before that."  
  
Tyanna paused. "No."  
  
"Alright." Jaina whispered. "I'll tell you. But since it's such a long journey from the outer rims, you're parents and uncle wont be here for a while. So I'll start from the beginning." Jaina smiled, the old memories returning to her like a warm blanket. "So long ago...On the day of my wedding."  
  
{**[Chapter One]***}  
  
Jaina Solo, daughter of Han Solo, and granddaughter to Anakin Skywalker, was nervous. "But Mom!"  
  
Leia stood in her own best dress. "Don't worry. You'll be just fine."  
  
Jaina marched over to the large mirror on the other side of the room, and gazed at herself in the mirror. "But Mom, what if I mess this up! What if I slip on this-" Taking in a deep sigh she dragged the silk from behind the dress next to her. "-This stupid train!"  
  
Leia could definently see the streak of her husband showing in her daughter, and she came up behind Jaina. Reassuringly, she put her hands on Jaina's shoulders and gazed into the mirror also. "You are a Jedi."  
  
Jaina took a deep breath, and looked at her hands. "I've fought a dozen Vong with more certainty than I have now."  
  
"Well," Leia reasoned, "That's because this is far more important to you than facing an army of Vong." She smiled. "Jaina. This is your wedding."  
  
"I know." Jaina whispered. "But...I'm so scared."  
  
Leia laughed. "Are you afraid of him?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Than what are you afraid of?" Leia asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jaina answered.  
  
Leia paused, looking where her daughter had discarded her usually clothing to slip into the wedding dress she now wore. Besides her clothing, on the bench, was Jaina's lightsaber. Walking over, she took it in her hands. "Here." She said, walking back to Jaina. "You are a Jedi Knight. Even on your wedding day."  
  
Jaina smiled. "But, the belt clashes with my boots."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
[{***(Later)***}]  
  
Han led his daughter toward the alter. The sunset was amazing. The planet of Naboo was one of the few planets that had not yet fallen to the Vong. It was the perfect place. A sanctuary. A hiding. A place where a secret exchange of vows could be made. Han cringed. He would have much rather had a proper wedding for Jaina, in her home on Couriscant Not like this. Her two younger brothers, and Luke wasn't even there. Han glanced around at the lake-side retreat. Many people weren't there. Either because they no- longer existed, or were on other sides of the galaxy. He felt Jaina squeeze his hand. Oh well. He thought. It wasn't his wedding. Just as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered.  
  
Jaina looked at the alter, or rather, the man standing beside the alter. He stood straight and tall, in the military fashion he had been trained in over the years. His black hair was pulled back to a ponytail at his neck, and he wore the dress-uniform of a New Republic fighter pilot, but a lightsaber was at his side. Zekk met her gaze, and a hint of a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
Han stepped away, and stood next to Leia. He watched as Jaina walked alone towards Zekk.  
  
It was amazing. Jaina felt so calm, the fear she had felt earlier had vanished. She was now certain. She walked over to Zekk, and he took her hands in his, and they stood across from each other.  
  
The Holy-Man, who was at least ninety years old, lifted his hands in the air. "Do you, Zekk swear to love this woman in sickness and health, to love, honor, and choose above any?"  
  
Zekk paused, looking at Jaina, then, nodded slowly. "I do."  
  
"And you Jaina, swear to love this man? In sickness and health, love, honor, and choose above any?"  
  
Jaina nodded. "I do."  
  
There was a pause, and Jaina began to wonder if the old man had forgotten the rest of the marriage vows. It was obvious Zekk was thinking the same thing, and he flashed her grin. She returned it, showing her dimples.  
  
The holy-man coughed, trying to cover up the brief moment of forgetfulness. "Do you have the rings?"  
  
Zekk nodded, taking the silver bands out of his pocket.  
  
***Later***  
  
"We've got to leave early in the morning." Han said to his daughter, as they were going to their own quarters.  
  
Jaina laughed, throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I mean it." Han said to Zekk, who had Jaina around the waist. "We always want to stay one step ahead at least."  
  
"Don't worry dad." Jaina said quietly. "You know us."  
  
"Yeah." Han said, as Leia grabbed his arm. "Just don't get into trouble."  
  
"Come on!" Leia insisted.  
  
Jaina and Zekk laughed. "See you in the morning."  
  
When the newly-weds were finally left alone on the terrace of the retreat, Zekk sighed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't think your father likes me." Zekk said, laughing.  
  
Jaina turned around in his arms, facing him. "Well, you married me. Not him." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "So don't worry about it."  
  
Zekk chuckled, then leaned in and gave her a kiss. This one was much deeper than hers of course.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Grandma?" Tyanna whispered. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
Jaina blinked, coming back from her memories. "That was a happy part of the story. It gets sadder in the middle."  
  
"But please Grandma." Tyanna said, "Please? Just for me?"  
  
Jaina looked around, seeing that they were alone in the large hospital room. "Alright Tyanna. Now, this next part...Your Grandfather blamed himself for it, but you must understand that I never blamed him. And that even through the darkest times we never gave up."  
  
"What happened?" TYanna asked, her dark brown eyes shining with worry and curiosity.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.N. Well, my readers? Are you interested? Or will Tyanna never know?????) 


	2. chapter Two

Chapter three.  
  
Jaina sighed, looking into the hopeful face of her granddaughter. "It is rather sad."  
  
Tyanna bit her lip. "Please?"  
  
Jaina smiled. "Alright." She rubbed her hands together. "Ten months later, your mother and uncle were born. We were so happy."  
  
*()*}}}}{{{{]]]][[[]]  
  
***(((The Constantly Moving Jedi Fleet)))***  
  
Parry-slice, jab and then duck!  
  
Too late. Jaina held her lightsaber a foot away from Zekk's neck. She smiled, "Getting a little rusty are we?"  
  
Zekk grinned right back and then rolled out of the way. "Well, with nobody to practice with over five months, except Raynar, you shouldn't be surprised."  
  
Jaina flipped over backwards and then landed. Her bare feet making a slapping noise against the practice mats of the gym.  
  
Zekk followed with great speed and met her with a slash as soon as she touched the ground. In an instant he had her lightsaber at her side and off balance. Before she fell, he caught her around the waist their faces inches apart. "But you still have to admit I'm better."  
  
Jaina chuckled, kissing him lightly, and then slipping right out of his grasp. She twirled her violet lightsaber through the air, fending him off a couple of good feet.  
  
Zekk had seen her do this before, and knew the counter-move. Dropping down he slid, letting the Force propel him, he took her legs out from under her and she fell. Again he had her in his grip. "Give up?"  
  
Jaina struggled for a moment, and then sighed. "Always."  
  
Suddenly, one of the twins, who were in their crib on the far side of the gym, started to cry.  
  
Jaina laughed. "Saved."  
  
Zekk released her, and she got up and walked over to the carry-crib. He got up and fallowed.  
  
Jaina picked up the pretty girl twin. The poor babe hiccupped, and Jaina rocked her in her arms. "It's alright Shallin." Jaina put the little girl against her shoulder, and glanced at Zekk. She noticed a slight smile on his lips, betraying just how content he was at the moment. She smiled at him. Considering that he never had any experience with children, he was an exceptionally good dad she had found out over the past couple weeks.  
  
Little Dannon, feeling left out, started to cry also. His father picked him up. "What's the matter Dannon? What's the matter little man?"  
  
Suddenly, both babes grew silent, again in slumber. Jaina put Shallin back in the little carriable crib. Zekk did the same with Dannon. Jaina put a finger to her lips. "Shhh."  
  
Zekk smiled, looking around. "Wow. I would never have thought."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I'd ever be able to do this. I mean, several years ago I wasn't even sure I wanted to live anymore." Zekk glanced down at his two sleeping children. "Now I've got everything."  
  
Jaina smiled. "I've gotta go alright? Take care of them for about an hour."  
  
"Where are you going?" Zekk asked, coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"A conference with my parents. I don't know, but they are worried about something." Jaina laughed. "They're always worried."  
  
Zekk nodded. "Right."  
  
***LATER***  
  
Zekk had finished his work-out, and the kids hadn't so much as woken up. He was hot, tired, and sweaty. C3-po stood watching the children silently in his station. Zekk thought it ironic, and strangely cool that the same droid that watched over Jaina when she was little, was now watching over Jaina's children. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
C3-PO nodded. "Of course Master Zekk."  
  
"Shout if anything wrong happens."  
  
"Of course." The golden droid answered.  
  
"Even if you think if anything is odd!" Zekk said forcefully.  
  
"I will sir."  
  
Zekk nodded. "Good." He headed toward the shower, taking one last glance at Shallin and Dannon. He felt their life-forms through the Force, two little stars that shined brightly in the universe. Little did he know that it would be the last time he would see them in many years.  
  
***((15 minutes later))***  
  
"3PO, could you take the twins to Jaina?"  
  
There was a pause, and Zekk walked out of the shower-room. He was dressed in his normal sweat-suit, and his black hair was still soaked. "3P0?" He looked around the gym, and his heart froze colder than the surface of Hoth.  
  
There, lying on the floor in several different pieces was the golden droid. The crib lay empty on the floor. Zekk rushed over, and touched the blankets, and felt the warmth still in them from the body-heat of the children. He also picked up images, through the Force. They had taken out the droid with one shot, and they had left ten minutes ago.  
  
Zekk keyed his mike. "There has been a kidnapping." He told the first officer. "Has any ships left the docking-bay over the past ten minutes?"  
  
"Yes sir." A young female voice replied.  
  
Zekk's heart was beginning to race. "H-how many?"  
  
"Uhh." The woman paused. "Fifty."  
  
"Do you record where each one is going?" He asked.  
  
"No sir."  
  
Zekk's jaw tightened. Then he felt it, those two little stars in the Force that were his children, suddenly became incredibly distant. They, whoever they were, had taken his children into hyperspace.  
  
For a moment he didn't breathe. Then, he took the com and threw it across the room where it shattered against the far wall with hissing sparks. Zekk fell to his knees, anger, and pain in his heart. "NOO!"  
  
To Be continued.  
  
(A.N. As you wish. EVERY REVIEWER COUNTS!) 


	3. chapoter really three

Chapter Three!  
  
(A.N. Wow! I didn't think I'd get NEARLY these many reviews! Thanks guys! I'll update as much as possible)  
  
Tyanna had a looked at her grandmother with worry. "What happened next?" She whispered.  
  
Jaina shrugged. "We chased after them of course. For three years in fact."  
  
"What about the war?" Tyanna sat beck in her chair.  
  
"We considered our children's safety more important. But eventually I had to return to lead the Jedi Fleet."  
  
Tyanna pulled her long black hair over her left shoulder. "What about Grandfather?"  
  
Jaina sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "He never stopped, or rested, or looked back."  
  
"How long?"  
  
Jaina rubbed her cold hands together. "Four years. I hardly saw him over that time. And we became distant."  
  
"How DID you ever learn where my mother and uncle was?"  
  
"One of our close friends named Tenil Ka. Do you remember her?"  
  
Tyanna bit her lip. "She married your brother, Jason. Right?"  
  
"Yes. She heard through endless lines of smugglers, pirates, and all-around good fellas that there was a spice-lord named Yurric had our children. He had kept them all those years as some sort of a trophy. Like two dangerous creatures he had captured." Jaina sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Jaina paused. "Regrouped. And I have to tell you it was strange. The oddness only intensified when we set off."  
  
***(((THE LIGHTNING RODE)))***  
  
Jaina glanced up as Zekk walked in from the main cockpit.  
  
"We're in hyperspace, and we'll be there in about twelve hours." Zekk paused, looking down at her. Then, giving up that she'd say anything, he sighed rubbing his left temple. "I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
Jaina watched him leave, then made herself follow him. She needed to talk, but it felt so odd. He was acting like a complete stranger. "Where have you been lately?" She asked as they stepped into the sleeping quarters.  
  
Zekk sat on a bunk, looking up at her tiredly. "Lately?" He lay down, his back to her. "Kessle. Spice Mines. Any other questions?"  
  
Jaina's jaw had dropped. Her children had been in spice mines? However, since Zekk hadn't found them, they had left before he had got to them. So they couldn't have stayed too long. "No." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Good." Zekk replied. "Now be quiet. I'm tired." Zekk motioned toward the light-switch was, and instantly the room was dark.  
  
Jaina folded her arms. Well, he wasn't helping. That was for sure. Quietly, she slipped onto the bed beside him.  
  
"There's another bunk you know." Zekk mumbled.  
  
"I'm your wife, what are you worried about?" There was a pause, and if Jaina hadn't heard his irregular breathing she would have guessed he was asleep. She reached out, rubbing his back. Through the Force she felt him shudder.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, through his weariness fearing that a secret might be discovered.  
  
"Your back is tense." Jaina answered. Now, she knew just what he was hiding. Zekk's ribs stood out even through his sweatshirt. Whatever he'd been doing lately, it certainly wasn't eating. She ran her fingers up, touching the back of his neck and feeling that he had a high temperature.  
  
"I'm sorry." Zekk whispered.  
  
His statement was startling, and Jaina paused. "For what?" Her voice was gentle, and barely a whisper.  
  
"It was my fault." Zekk answered, a shudder going through him.  
  
Jaina knew just what he was talking about, but this was the first time he had ever talked about it like this.  
  
"No." Jaina said. "Zekk, you didn't." She nudged him, and he turned to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close. Jaina felt the years that they had been apart dissolve, and she sighed with relief. However, she couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly thin. He was still strong, but wiry and starved. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't left him alone. "I should have stayed." Jaina whispered.  
  
Zekk didn't say anything. He only held her tighter.  
  
"I can still feel them." Jaina whispered, thinking about the twins. "I can hear them laughing and playing."  
  
"You are stronger than I am Jaina." Zekk mumbled. "I can only hear their echoes."  
  
Jaina grimaced, closing her eyes and rubbing his back. She rested her head against his chest. He wasn't well. "Go to sleep." She whispered, nudging his consciousness gently with the Force. "Zekk, you need to sleep."  
  
He shuddered again, drawing in a deep breath. Then, he relaxed into steady breathing. Jaina looked and saw that he was asleep. Leaning up, she kissed him softly, brushing some hair out of his face. Then, she closed her eyes, and in minutes fell asleep. She knew Zekk needed to get better very soon. Anyone who could keep her children hidden for so long from her and Zekk, would have to be very smart. She had a feeling that they would both need all of their strength.  
  
(((()))))********(((()))  
  
Tyanna nodded, wondering just how she had never heard this story before. Perhaps it was too painful for her mother to tell it? Or was it simply buried in her grandparents memories like a sad story never wanting to be told. "Was Yurric smart, like you suspected?"  
  
Jaina nodded. "Oh yes. Sadly. But I have learned since then never to second- guess my own hunches."  
  
"What was the matter with Grandfather?"  
  
Jaina licked her incredibly dry lips, feeling a familiar pain in her heart. "A strange form of cancer. He picked it up in the Spice mines. It left him alone most of his life, but eventually returned when he was older."  
  
"Was it harder than usual to rescue them?" Tyanna asked.  
  
Jaina nodded. "Yes. Harder than anything else I remember."  
  
-To BE CONTINUED!  
  
(Next chapter going to be full of action!) 


	4. chapter FOuR

Chapter (What is it?) four?  
  
(A.N. I only have one hour. It's gonna be quick.)  
  
Zekk had set the Lighting Rod down on a remote location of the planet Caboth. Jaina had looked up the planet's records on some data-bases and found that it was rumored to be the newest spice-runner's home base. Every smuggler, spice-seller, and slave-keepers lived here. They had to be careful, and they had to be disguised.  
  
A smile tugged at Jaina's lips. She always liked dressing up like a bad- girl. She had thrown on a tank-top, baggy pants/work-jeans. She pulled her hair up, using some string to keep at most half of it out of her face, Jaina had a famous face- and it wasn't a good idea to show all of it. The last bit of the costume was a brown, holy, cape. It covered up the blaster at her side, and the lightsaber hidden in one of the pant's many pockets.  
  
"Ya ready Jaina?" Zekk's voice asked from the other side of the ship.  
  
"As ready as ever." Jaina muttered.  
  
"Fine." Zekk walked up behind her.  
  
Jaina blinked, looking at his reflection in the mirror she stood in front of. She would have had to look twice at him to recognize him, and she was his wife!  
  
Zekk had let his long black hair from it's band that usually was at the back of his neck. It came down his shoulders, and into his face. With it like that, he looked rougher than usual, harder, and a truly worriable figure. He wore a beaten jacket, and pants that had several holes in them, and across his back was a cross-bow. Zekk put on a cape also, concealing the weapons.  
  
Jaina raised an eyebrow, grinning. "If you had dressed like that when we were younger I would have NEVER gone out with you."  
  
Zekk laughed, and Jaina noticed that it was the first time since they had been reunited that he had smiled. He glanced at her outfit, "I wouldn't have gone out with you either, I'd be too afraid you'd beat me up."  
  
Jaina punched him playfully. "Let's go."  
  
Zekk nodded, as they headed toward the main hatch. "How are we supposed to recognize this place anyway?"  
  
"Tenil said we couldn't miss it." Jaina replied, stepping out into the barren land of the planet. It was all lava rock, no color, except the brown sky, as far as the eye could see. "He's supposedly the king of SpiceLords."  
  
***TWO HOURS LATER***  
  
"She was right." Zekk mumbled. "We couldn't miss it."  
  
Jaina stared up at the immense palace. It was immense and magnificent, but the harsh storms of the planet had left their marks. In the concrete were niches and holes from lightning striking and rocks flying through the air. Two gaurds stood at the large doors to the place.  
  
"How do we get in?" Zekk asked.  
  
Jaina glanced at him. "Like we always do."  
  
Zekk rolled his eyes. "Of course."  
  
They walked up to the guards, who bristled at their approach. "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No." Jaina said flippantly.  
  
"We just want to rent the place." Zekk said.  
  
Jaina chuckled; she was beginning to see her old Zekk coming back from the darkness.  
  
"We don't need an appointment." Zekk said, waving his hand casually.  
  
"Huh?" The human guard asked, his eyes suddenly going out of focus.  
  
"We are expected." Jaina continued, motioning with her hand.  
  
The guards parted, dazedly, but willingly. "Enter." One said.  
  
"Thank you." Zekk mumbled.  
  
"You will be rewarded." Jaina said as she passed them.  
  
The guards smiled. "Yeah. We might get a promotion." One said quietly. "I always wanted to be a cook."  
  
However, by the time he had finished, the two invading Jedi had already gotten deep into the palace. If any natural spice-lord had known that he had two Jedi in his stronghold, he would have sounded the alert and tried to evacuate himself. It was known that once Jedi were pushed to the limit they tended to bring with them total destruction. However, as Jaina and Zekk neared the main audience chamber, the spice-lord let them come.  
  
***Just outside the main audience chamber.***  
  
"I't s been too easy." Zekk whispered into Jaina's ear.  
  
"I know." Jaina whispered back. "But we can't back out now."  
  
Following a small crowd of smugglers, they entered the noisy- and smelly- main audience chamber. Yurric must have taken lessons from Jabba the Hutt. There were dancing girls, endless cups of rum, and loud music.  
  
Quickly, Jaina and Zekk slipped into the shadows. Both of them searched the place for two little dark-haired children that were about seven years old, perhaps one with green eyes? A little girl and a little boy, perhaps with dark brown eyes?  
  
Jaina grabbed Zekk's arm so tight it hurt him and almost made him cry out. "There!"  
  
Near the throne, sitting quietly on the steps with mechanical collars around their small necks, were the twins. They were dressed in fine cloths, and their hair was put up in ornamental jewelry. Zekk watched as they played in the dirt, and felt it as his heart once again recognized the two little stars.  
  
Jaina's voice caught in her throat. "They've grown so much."  
  
Zekk could feel the turmoil in Jaina's heart. Years of separation, and now they were on the other side of the room. Within eyesight, but just out of reach. "Come Jaina." He whispered, walking toward the throne.  
  
Jaina followed silently, brushing past the rowdy courtiers. As they reached the steps of the throne, she made eye contact with her little girl, and noticed that she had dark brown eyes.  
  
However, neither of them noticed the two-dozen guards filing in from all the exits, and quietly surrounding them.  
  
-To Be continued! 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Chapter Five!  
  
(A.N. As promised.)  
  
Zekk walked up to the throne, trying his best not to stare at the two children who played on the stone steps. They both had jet-black hair, and his skin, but Jaina's lips, nose, and build. They looked up at him, and the boy grabbed his sister's hand, and they shied away and up to the feet of the Spice-lord. It made Zekk's insides hurt so badly he couldn't believe it. They were afraid of him. He turned his attention back to the spice- lord, and clenched his teeth. In his head he cursed Yurric. This is your fault, YOUR fault my children are afraid of me, and believe me, YOU will pay. By the Force I'LL make you pay.  
  
Jaina felt Zekk's anger rise to a degree that usually set off her panic alerts. Reaching out she touched his arm. Through the Force she felt him relax somewhat. Thankfully. She didn't need him to level the place. Yet. She looked up at the spice-lord, and disgustingly, he looked straight back.  
  
"I know you didn't have an appointment." Yurric said, his hard grey eyes glancing at Zekk, and then running Jaina over thoroughly. "But being a polite host, I will simply ask what you want."  
  
Zekk noticed Yurric's eyes on Jaina, and he pulled her behind him in a statement that was first a warning, and second a sign of allegiance to her.  
  
Yurric grinned. Now he knew exactly what kind of relationship those two were in. Thankfully, he had a remedy that worked for everything. The man looked like he might be a little bit of a trouble, and the woman also. But the woman was beautiful, even through her rags he could see that- and it was her beauty which would save her from most of his wrath.  
  
Zekk motioned to the twins. "We wish to buy your slaves."  
  
Jaina watched as the Spice-lord ran his hand through his short, greying, beard.  
  
"I have many slaves. And they are all worth more than what I'd believe you to have." He replied.  
  
"The two Jedi children." Zekk answered. "We represent our employer."  
  
Yurric raised an eyebrow. "And who, pray tell, is that?"  
  
Zekk frowned, and Jaina cut him off. "He wishes to remain anonymous."  
  
There was a pause, as the rest of the crowd in the main audience chamber wondered just what their boss would say to this.  
  
Yurric never took his eyes off his two uninvited guests. Slowly, he began to chuckle. This was odd, and nobody, including Zekk and Jaina, knew how to react. Then, he began to laugh. Hard. That was the courtier's cue, and they joined in.  
  
Zekk and Jaina didn't think it was funny.  
  
Yurric reached over and began to pat the little girl's head, like one might pet an animal. To her parent's delight, she wrinkled up her little nose and pushed his large hand away. Yurric ignored her show of rebelliousness and sighed theatrically. "These children are dear to me. Like my own son and daughter. I need to know just where they are going, if they will be cared for properly, and-" Suddenly, he reached down and slapped her across the cheek, knocking her down. Tears sprang to her brown eyes and she crawled over to her brother and sobbed quietly against his blue shirt. Yurric leaned back in his chair, continuing. "-Disciplined properly."  
  
Jaina's hand still rested on Zekk's arm, and her nails dug so hard into his skin that he had to reach over and unclasp her hand from his arm. The battle hadn't even started yet and he was already in pain. Zekk grimaced. That just might be a bad sign.  
  
"In fact," Yurric's smile disappeared. "I don't recognize either of you."  
  
"This is your last chance." Jaina said calmly. "Our employer is powerful. He will buy them. Or you will die and he wont have to."  
  
"Strong words." Yurric said, clasping his hands. "But I've just noticed something."  
  
"Yes?" Zekk grumbled.  
  
Yurric turned to the younger man. "I've noticed that the two of you look incredibly like the slave Jedi children."  
  
Jaina and Zekk didn't say anything.  
  
"I stole them from their parents years ago." Yurric turned his head to the side. "And they'd be about your ages. I've been surprised that they haven't caught up to me over the years. Somehow I suspected that they died in the Vong wars. But here you are. Both of you."  
  
It was then that Jaina realized that all this time they had been lured into a trap. She reached inside of her cloak, and took her lightsaber out of its hidden pocket.  
  
Yurric smiled nastily through his trim beard. "Now I'll have two grown Jedi to add to my collection. How fortunate."  
  
Zekk's lips turned up into a snarl. "I don't think so."  
  
That was the signal, and the two Jedi Knights flew into the action that they were famous for. Jaina flung off her long brown cloak. The guards who were the closest were the ones to fall first. With a lightsaber in one hand, and a blaster in the other, Jaina wasn't a damsel in distress, she was a distressing damsel. Her husband was worse.  
  
Zekk flipped up and around. By the time his feet hit the ground, three alien guards had been sliced in half with his lightsaber. But still the guards and thugs kept swarming in, knowing that their numbers would overcome the Jedi eventually.  
  
Jaina wasn't feeling particularly acrobatic that day. So she simply did some pot-shots into the audience of the main audience chamber. However, the guards kept pouring through the exits, blocking their way out. She fought her way over to where Zekk was mowing them down with a left swing and then a right. "They just keep coming!"  
  
Zekk grunted as he decapitated a weird bug-eyed alien without much effort at all. "I know!" He deflected a blaster bolt that had been aimed at Jaina's chest. "But we have to-" Suddenly, Zekk felt something bite into his neck.  
  
Jaina yelped as a sharp pain pricked at her leg. Looking down, she saw that it was a tranquilizer dart. In mili-seconds, the world began to roll beneath her feet, and everything started to blur. Suddenly, Zekk collapsed. She tried to catch him, but the chemicals had already gotten too far into her bloodstream. They both went down, and as Jaina's vision blurred into darkness she felt total hopelessness take over. Now what were they going to do?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.N. Okay, things didn't go as planed, so you only get one chapter. SORRY! I'll try to write more tonite!) 


	6. CHAPTER SIX NEW CHAPTER!

Newest Chapter:  
  
A.N. Okay, the writer is back. dodges garbage thrown at head Oh I know I was gone for a while! (Half a year! -cough-) But I promise I will finish this! I will! Okay, where were we? Okay, Zekk and Jaina have found their twins, but have been caught by the evil spice-lord named Yurric! What are they going to do? With the Force as their guides...who knows!  
  
NEWEST CHAPTER::::  
  
The nurse adjusted the medical bacta that was being dripped reluctantly into Jaina's vein, and then slowly tilted the medical bed up so that Jaina could see her granddaughter without turning her head.  
  
"Does that make you feel better, Master Jaina?" The nurse said, her soft voice like cool water in Jaina's ears. The nurse was a Durrandid, which were a humanoid species, except that they were green skinned and possessed the most musical voices because of their home planet's thick atmosphere.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Jaina replied, her voice scratchy in her throat. For a moment she simply watched the nurse walk out of the room, and then again felt her eyelids slowly closing.  
  
"You must stay awake!"  
  
Jaina opened her eyes to look into those of her granddaughter's. They were frightened, and wide. Then she remembered that if she fell asleep, she would never wake and die. "I'm sorry dear," Jaina whispered. "What was I saying?"  
  
"You were telling me how you and Grandpa saved my mother and uncle from the spice-lord Yurric. But you were captured." Tyanna sat back in her chair, her face still taunt and worried. "You were captured. How did you escape?"  
  
Jaina laughed. "With difficulty, but what I remember clearly is the dungeon. I don't ever remember being in a worse one. It smelled horribly, and the keepers never bothered to take out the dead things that were down there."  
  
(((((( THE DUNGEON OF THE SPICE-LORD))))))  
  
Jaina awoke with multiple pains screaming at her from different places on her body. Worst of all was her head. It felt like it had been slammed against a brick wall several times, and then her leg, which was just a mass of burning pain, and then finally her back. She seemed to be laying on a rock.  
  
As she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. However, only seconds later, panic came to her. Zekk! Desperately, she reached out, her hands seeking the form of her husband.  
  
He wasn't too far off, in fact he was closer than she had thought. With a thud, Jaina's arm hit him in the temple.  
  
Zekk let out a groan that was a mixture of a curse and a grunt.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jaina whispered. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No." He answered. Jaina could hear Zekk move and sense his pain through the Force. "I'm lying on something dead."  
  
Jaina didn't move, wanting to let her eyes adjust. She felt Zekk grab her hand, and haul her to her feet. Obviously, he had been awake longer than she had since he already had his eyes adjusted to the dark. "W-what?" Zekk coughed, his thin frame shuddering because of it. Jaina felt like her leg might give out, and rested a hand on his shoulder for support. Slowly, Jaina watched as her eyes adjusted to the sticky darkness of their new prison.  
  
"My guess," Zekk said haltingly, "That it was once a Wookie."  
  
Suddenly, Jaina's eyes took in the dim shades and weak shadows and put it all together. She gasped, taking a step back. It was a Wookie, large and furry. However, it had been down in the cell long enough that it had stopped stinking, and was dried up like a piece of jerky.  
  
Looking around, Jaina could tell that their cell wasn't the only one. With the light of a single low-lit plasma lantern, Jaina could see that they were in fact being held prisoner in a dungeon. The cell they were in was the furthest from the light, but unlike most dungeons which were simply made with iron bars that could be easily bent, their cell was carved into rock. There were several holes in the stone wall that were like windows to the other cells, but they were barred.  
  
Jaina could tell that there were others in this dungeon as well. It wasn't that she could see them, but because she could sense them. Weak life forms that were filled with despair surrounded them, some were alien and a few were humans. However, what shocked her the most was that one of the human life forms was familiar. "Zekk! I think we've found-"  
  
A gruff voice from the adjoining cell suddenly rang through the air. "Will you two shut up so some of us can get some sleep?"  
  
Jaina felt cold and a wave of shock went through her. Could it be? Was it possible? "Anakin?"  
  
The voice from the cell beside them paused. "What?"  
  
Jaina and Zekk raced to the small window-like opening between the two cells. "Anakin! It's me! Jaina!"  
  
There was movement in the deep shadows in the cell beside them, and out of the darkness came a figure in tattered clothes and a shaky walk. "Jaina?"  
  
All of a sudden, she was face to face with a younger man had a shaggy beard and dark hair. "Anakin! I knew it was you!" Tears sprang to Jaina's eyes as she reached through the bars.  
  
After a moment, Anakin laughed. Not like the soft-spoken laugh Jaina remembered, but a comical laugh that was not like Anakin at all. It chilled her.  
  
"So you finally figured out that your brats were here huh?" Anakin laughed again, but this time it wasn't comical at all, but insane.  
  
"Anakin?" Jaina's voice shook, but she resisted the urge to take a step back. Instead, she peered into her little brother's face. It was as she suspected, reaching out, she touched his shoulder and felt that he was shaking. All of his muscles were tense, and he shivered as if he had so much energy and nowhere to put it. Peering into Anakin's face, Jaina could see that his eyes were wide, and that his pupils were huge and diluted. It all became perfectly clear in an instant.  
  
"We'll be right back." Jaina said, smiling at her younger brother. Quickly, she grabbed Zekk's arm, and almost dragged him away from the bars and across to the other side of the dank cell. "Do you remember back when we were both at the academy and were invited to visit Lando at Cloud City?"  
  
Zekk was silent for a moment, but then nodded.  
  
"And that girl, Anja?"  
  
Again Zekk was silent, after all, it was a good ten years ago that they had both graduated from the Jedi Academy on Yaven 4. Back then, things were a lot simpler, and all those years seemed to mesh together. "Anja Gallandro?"  
  
Jaina nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Zekk got what his wife was trying to tell him. "Spice-addict."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(A.N. AH! dodging lunch box Okay, I'll update soon! I promise! After all, I have a lot of time now. My boyfriend went back home to New Mexico, and school is out.) 


	7. NEWEST CHAPTER EIGHT

(Author's Note: Okay, here I am again. BACK!)  
  
NEWEST CHAPTERS 2  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Jaina and Zekk lay in the darkness of the cell. They had moved the dead Wookie to the far side, and were now sitting in the cleaner section of the cell. Thankfully, Anakin had fallen asleep about an hour before, and there was silence. Once they had gotten the young Solo to talk, there wasn't anything that could make him stop. Anakin would rant incessantly about what was going on around the cells, down to the individual names of the detainees. All the while his speech was so fast Jaina could only barely understand him.  
  
Now Jaina and Zekk spoke in weary and hushed whispers. No-one else could have heard them, and it didn't seem that any of the other occupants in the other cells really cared.  
  
"What's our next move?" Jaina whispered, looking over her shoulder to where Zekk sat beside her.  
  
"Either Yurric wants to sell us, or make us do something for him." Zekk replied tiredly. "He wouldn't collect Jedi just because he thinks we look pretty."  
  
"Well, it seems that he simply has the twins as a status statement." Jaina leaned her head against Zekk's shoulder. "Why do you think Anakin's been here for so long? And what do you think he's been doing all this time?"  
  
Zekk sighed, and it was obvious that he was on the edges of falling asleep. "Why don't you ask Anakin?"  
  
Jaina groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I couldn't get any sense out of him if I tried. I only wonder how they got him addicted. He wouldn't be stupid enough to simply take spice."  
  
There was a pause, but then Zekk spoke. "Jaina- Have you ever thought that we might not be able escape one day?"  
  
Jaina didn't know what Zekk was trying to say. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Ever since I can remember." Zekk whispered, putting his arm around her shoulders. "We always were in trouble, but we never gave up hope that we'd get out of it. It was almost like we knew."  
  
Jaina paused, looking up at him through the dim lighting. "We're Jedi, love."  
  
"But have you ever thought that one day, we might not be able to get out of it?" Zekk whispered slowly. "That one day, we wont escape."  
  
By then, Jaina knew that he was simply speaking his worries. He was tired, and she felt it in him even as she sat encircled in his arms. Leaning up, she kissed him softly. "Maybe one day." She whispered. "Maybe some day we wont be able to escape. But as long as we're together, nothing can stop us. Nothing in the galaxy."  
  
Silently, Jaina looked up at him again. He didn't reply, and she knew he had drifted off to sleep. Soon, she too succumbed to her weariness and dipped into the dreamless sleep beside him.  
  
((((((((((((((((())))))))))) )))))))  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
Jaina slowly opened her eyes. It was the type of awakening that rarely comes to a person, but is the result of when someone is staring at you. Once again her eyes were slow to adjust, but as soon as they did, she met the gaze of two young twins. Her children.  
  
Carefully, Jaina straightened herself. Over the period of their sleep, they had slipped down the wall to lay on the dirty floor. Zekk still lay asleep, deep in the Jedi Healing trance. The little girl didn't seem afraid, her dark eyes taking in these new strangers with more curiosity than fright. However, as Jaina watched, the little boy hid behind the girl, and it reminded her painfully of herself and Jason when they were little.  
  
Reaching over, Jaina shook Zekk's shoulder and he awoke. Slowly, he sat up, gazing at the twins who had miraculously gotten into their cell.  
  
The little girl was the first to speak. "Who are you?"  
  
Jaina didn't know what to say. "My name is Jaina." She whispered, after a moment. "I am- your mother."  
  
This time, the little boy looked up. "You're our mother?"  
  
"But we don't know you." The little girl knelt in front of Jaina, her eyes wide and watchful.  
  
Suddenly, tears started to fall down Jaina's cheeks. "I know." She whispered. "We tried to find you, but you had been taken from us."  
  
"Yurric stole us, didn't he." The little girl's lips drew into a thin line, as if putting the puzzle pieces together.  
  
Finally, Zekk spoke. "How did you get in here?"  
  
The little boy, suddenly realizing Zekk had been there, shied away and behind his sister. Jaina felt Zekk's pain through the Force as he saw that his own son was afraid of him.  
  
"There's a small passageway." The little girl said, motioning to a shadowy part of the floor. "Underneath the bricks." Then, as if she knew what Jaina was going to ask, she said, "But it isn't big enough for you to fit through."  
  
"Do you know what is going on?" Jaina asked. "What is Yurric planning?"  
  
"I think the races are coming up." The little girl said. "And he'll probably take you with him." Then, afraid that they had been there too long, the little girl began to again return to the shadows.  
  
"Wait." Zekk said, rising up further. "Can you bring us our lightsabers? Or a blaster?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The little girl whispered. "We can't. But we'll come back."Then, just like that, they had crawled through the floor, and were gone.  
  
After a moment, Jaina took in a deep breath and touched Zekk's shoulder. There was a tension that had built up in her chest, and she couldn't bare it any longer.  
  
Zekk turned to her, his green eyes catching the dim glow of the plasma lamp. He saw the tears swelling in her eyes, and wiped them away.  
  
"Did you see that?" Jaina whispered, nearly choking on her tears. "They didn't believe me. When I told them that I was their mother- they didn't believe me."  
  
Zekk took her shaking body in his arms, and held her tight. "Well, are you surprised? All these years we've been apart."  
  
"I know." Jaina took in a deep breath. "But somehow I thought that they'd know me. Somehow." For once in a long while, Jaina cried into Zekk's shoulder, her warm tears losing themselves in his shirt, and Zekk felt her warmth against his chest.  
  
To BE CONTINUED!  
  
(Author's Note. So what are these 'races?' and what will Zekk and Jaina do! Reviews are appreciated.) 


	8. Chapter NINE!

Newest Chapter Three:  
  
(Author's Note: Okay, here I am again. My sincerest apologies for any written imperfections on my part. I am an art major and am not being paid for the forthcoming ratings. )  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))   
  
Zekk paced the cell, once again stopping to peer through the bars at the lone plasma lantern hanging on the far wall. "There has to be a way out of here."  
  
"There isn't." Anakin sat up from where he had been lying the cell's floor. "Or else I would have got myself out long before now."Jaina watched as her youngest brother gripped his stomach. "Where is that blasted sith-spawn ridden guard. I'm starving."  
  
"When do they let us out to take us to races?" Jaina asked. "But that's another question. What are these races?"  
  
Anakin walked over to the small hole in the rock between the two cells, a smile pulling at the ends of his dazed features. "Podraces, sis. Podraces."  
  
Jaina paused. "We're going to Malastare?"  
  
"No." Anakin scratched his shaggy beard. "Not Malastare. The place we're going to is too hot to be Malastare. But I doubt that you guys are going to be podracers. I'm the racer."  
  
Zekk sighed. "Then this whole thing makes no sense."  
  
"You don't know half of it." Anakin laughed that insane laugh that unnerved Jaina so completely. "I think you guys are going to be gladiators."  
  
Jaina got up, and came over to the window. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Fighters are pitted against other fighters. Simple as that." Anakin shrugged. "I pity you sis. I don't even want to tell you what happened to Yurric's fighter last tournament."  
  
"Tell us." Zekk came over, and gripped the bars between him and the younger man.  
  
Anakin sighed. "Okay, he lost. But the other fighter didn't want to kill him fast. The opponent was a Changling, and he turned into a Theannon and sucked the guy's brains out."  
  
Jaina thought she was going to be sick. "So that's his plan."  
  
"Probably." Anakin looked at Zekk. "But I doubt Yurric will let Jaina go into the fighter's ring. Probably just you. That's okay though, I never did like you anyway."  
  
Zekk's emerald eyes narrowed, and his lips drew into a firm line. However, before it became a shouting, or worse, a Force-controlled fight, Jaina rested a hand on Zekk's shoulder.  
  
Just then, there was a sound of a large mettle door being opening, and into the dungeon came the keeper. As Jaina watched, she could see that it was a Toydarion. She couldn't believe their bad luck. Toydarions couldn't be influenced by the Force, and therefor they couldn't bend his mind into opening the cell. Apparently, Yurric had studied up on Jedi.  
  
"About time you showed up you fat lizard." Anakin shouted. "Give me my food!"  
  
The Toydarion looked at Anakin through a year's worth of grissle. "You'll get your food in a moment you space rat!"  
  
Jaina noticed that the Toydarion was pushing a large cart filled with bowls of food. The alien's wings flapped behind him, disturbing the stink-filled air of the dungeon and interrupted the plasma-lamp's dim light. Soon, the Toydarion had reached Anakin's cell, and handed a rough-looking brown bowl to her little brother. Anakin took the bowl, putting his hands in it and shoving the grimy-looking stuff into his mouth.  
  
Soon, the keeper came to their cell, and Zekk took the two bowls in his hands. He held one out to Jaina, and Jaina took it, sniffing the dark and slimy substance. "What is this Anakin?"  
  
"Food!"Anakin said around a mouthful. "If you don't want yours, I'll take it."  
  
"Non-da-dat!" The toydarion shouted. "No swappon food!" Grumbling, the alien turned away.  
  
Jaina looked at Zekk, who sat down with his back against the cell wall. With hesitance, he dipped the bowl to his face and tasted the food. Slowly, Jaina did the same. It didn't taste bad at all. In fact, the food had a lack of taste. It had the texture of cereal that was left alone for too long and had gone soggy. Slowly, Jaina took bigger gulps of it, and then found herself licking the bowl. Looking over, Jaina saw that Zekk was doing the same.  
  
"They might not have the most comfortable living conditions here," Anakin walked over to the window between the cells. "But they serve great food."  
  
Jaina laughed, and then found that it didn't sound like her at all. Here they were, in a desperate situation, and she was laughing? Something about that didn't seem right.  
  
"You can say that again." Zekk mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, Jaina felt a ripple through the force. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her little brother double-over, clutching his stomach. "Anakin!" She scrambled to her feet, and rushed to the window. "Anakin, what's wrong?"  
  
Anakin curled up on the floor. "The food, I forgot. It's-" He clenched his teeth, and Jaina could see his whole body tense. Again there was a ripple in the Force, but this was much bigger. It was then, that the entire dungeon began to shake. The bars on all the cells began to bend and the old mettle squealed in objection. Air was sucked out of Jaina's lungs, and she stumbled to the floor. Anakin Solo, the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, was about to bring the entire dungeon down around their heads by the sheer power of the Force.  
  
"Anakin! Anakin stop!" Glancing up, Jaina saw Zekk's face. His eyes were wide and he was grasping at his throat.  
  
As soon as it began, all the noises stopped, and the air was let back into the room. The dungeon stopped shaking, and the bars straightened themselves. Jaina gasped, desperately dragging air back into her empty lungs. She grabbed the bars that were between her cell's and her brother's, and hauled herself to her feet. "Anakin?"  
  
Anakin's body lay motionless on the ground. His eyes were shut, but Jaina could see a thin trickle of crimson blood seeping from his nose. "Anakin!"  
  
Zekk, who had been rubbing his head, glowered at Jaina. "Shut up woman!" He yelled.  
  
Jaina didn't think twice and let her temper, which had gotten a considerable shorter fuse over a mater of minutes, take over. "That's MY little brother you moron!" She cried, kicking Zekk in the leg.  
  
"Well it's plain to see he's nuts!" Zekk yelled right back, standing up. "He tried to bring this place down on our heads!"  
  
"I'm getting tired of you!" Jaina yelled, not truly knowing that she was yelling. "You think you're so important. Well, your not. You're just a spoiled brat!"  
  
Zekk's face flushed red. "I'm the spoiled brat? Look who stayed up hours crying last night!"  
  
Jaina pushed Zekk away a good two feet. "That's not fair! If you hadn't lost our kids we might not even be in this situation!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Maybe I don't want to have any more kids with you!"  
  
"Fine!" Jaina pushed him again, and this time, Zekk pushed back.  
  
"You're just a spoiled rich kid, just like I always suspected!"  
  
Without hesitation, and full of unnatural anger, Jaina lept at him, latching onto Zekk and clawing at his face with her fingers. But if anyone was there to look, any passerby would have seen their unnaturally flexed muscles, and the veins that were seemingly to pop out of their skin. Both Jaina and Zekk's pupils were huge and dilated. This drug was to make you hostile and vicious like an animal. It was the way Yurric liked his fighters. Bloodthirsty. Zekk pulled Jaina away from him and threw her against the cell wall. However, this didn't suede her at all, and jumped back at him. Jaina pummeled Zekk's stomach with her fists. Zekk grunted, but grabbed a good fistful of her hair and pulled her away, and then slapped her hard. Jaina kicked him, and Zekk's legs were pulled out from under him.  
  
They fell the ground, and Jaina gripped Zekk's neck between her arms. Zekk, who still had a hold of her hair, yanked her head back. Jaina let go of Zekk's neck, and he gasped for air. Jaina tore away from his grasp, but he grabbed her waist and began to squeeze. Jaina reacted and got her arm around his neck again, beginning to crush his larynx. Zekk cried out in pain, and Jaina gritted her teeth as Zekk's hold became even tighter. The only thing running through both of there minds were 'kill.' 'Kill!'  
  
It was then that whatever extra drug which had been slipped into Anakin's food, came into affect on them. Pain racked their bodies, and interrupted their thoughts. Jaina clutched her head, and her body tensed. Zekk groaned, and shut his eyes against the pain that jabbed behind his eyes. Neither would later remember if they cried out in that moment of anguish, but both welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness like an antidote to poison.  
  
The other occupants in the dungeon had watched this with contempt and some amusement. They were disappointed when the major drug took over and the two Jedi lay slumped over each other. However, Jaina and Zekk would later thank the stars that it did take over. If not, they would have killed each other, and no-one would have known. Zekk's fear of not ever escaping would have come to pass, and they would have lay in the dungeon forever and forgotten. As it was, they lay in slumber, Zekk's face was cut and bleeding from Jaina's nails, and Jaina's body was bruised from where Zekk's had slapped her.  
  
((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()) )))))))))))))))))  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
Jaina awoke laying on white sheets and with the warmth of the sun on her back. There was a slight breeze, and for one delightful moment, she thought she was again on Couriscant. However, as she opened her eyes she knew that it was only her imagination. Sitting up, she met the gaze of the Spice Lord Yurric.  
  
"Good morning, my little Jedi." Yurric said, putting down a wine glass he had been leisurely sipping. "How do you like your new home?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(Ah! Don't kill me! Update soon! I promise!) 


	9. Newest Chapter 10

Newest Chapter 4!  
  
(Author'S note. Well, I know I'm horrible with cliff hangers!  
AHH! Well, here we go again!)  
  
  
  
Jaina looked around. She was lying on a bed, which seemed to be on a roof. Yurric was across the rooftop, lounging in a lawn chair and drinking whine. Looking down, she saw that she still wore her ragged clothes, but her hair had been brushed and washed. Once again, she aimed her attention to the Spice-Lord. "Where's Zekk?"  
  
Yurric paused, theatrically trying to remember who she was talking about. "Oh yes, your scummy friend."  
  
Jaina swung her feet over the side of the bed, noticing that they felt heavier than usual. She shrugged the strange sensation off, and faced her capture. "This is your last chance. Free us, or die."  
  
Yurric laughed, getting up from his seat and walking over to her. "Everyone is mortal. But I highly doubt that you, or even your husband will be able to harm me in the slightest."  
  
Jaina frowned, and then jumped to her feet. Or at least tried, the ground rushed up at her with incredible speed, and she found herself lying on her stomach. Groaning, Jaina looked up to see Yurric move closer like a spider coming in for the kill.  
  
"That is one of the effects of the spice I had slipped into your food last night." Yurric sighed, sitting down on the bed and watched her struggle to pull herself up. "And still you say you will kill me?"  
  
Pulling herself up, and propping herself against the using her hands and arms, Jaina rolled herself over. "Without a doubt."  
  
Yurric chuckled. "So overconfident. You are truly amusing."  
  
"Where is my husband?" Jaina's eyes flared with controlled anger.  
  
Sighing, Yurric pushed a button on the bed post. Jaina guessed it was to call a servant forward. "He's aboard a slave-barge that will be taking us to Tatooine."  
  
"Tattoine?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Jedi." Yurric sneered, but that moment of anger passed quickly, and again he laughed. "I'm sure to win a lot of credits off him. Even if he does die in the arena, the owners are given rewards for a good show."  
  
"What about my children?" Jaina asked.  
  
As if on cue, a door opened across the rooftop, and the twins came walking up to them. The little girl was carrying a platter ful of ripe fruit, while the little boy carried an expensive pitcher of whine. They came walking up, and as soon as they caught sight of Jaina, their dark eyes flashed with worry.  
  
"Oh, I'll keep them with me." Yurric motioned for the little boy to bring the whine pitcher. "That is, until they grow too big to handle, and I'll send them either to the podraces or arena."  
  
Jaina looked at her legs. Why wouldn't they move! Desperately, she concentrated on getting her blood to circulate through them, but they didn't respond.  
  
Yurric watched her struggle. "You ought to thank me. I have you a downer, otherwise you wouldn't be able to move your arms either. Not mentioning the killer headache you'd have at this point."  
  
Jaina glared up at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Yurric poured the wine from the pitcher he had gotten from the little boy into his half-empty wine glass. "You are a beautiful woman. Why don't you stay with me?"  
  
A bitter taste entered Jaina's mouth, and she turned back to her legs, slapping them with her fist.  
  
"You would be spared the horror of the ring, and-" He motioned towards the twins. "You could stay with your children."  
  
Jaina glanced up, meeting the gaze of the twins. They stood motionless, deciplined and quiet for their ages, they were statuesque in their matching dark blue outfits.  
  
"What about Zekk?" Jaina said, her voice dripping with her despise for the Spice-Lord.  
  
Yurric laughed. "He's weak now. How you ever saw anything in him is beyond me." He stood up, towering over Jaina who lay helpless on the floor. "If that fight in the cells had gone on much longer, you would have killed him."  
  
Jaina's mind raced. There must have been hidden cameras in the cells, that was the only way to explain it.  
  
"Even you are stronger than he is." Yurric said, hunching down next to her. "Why don't you choose the easy way? Save yourself the pain."  
  
Jaina looked up at him, her face pulling into a sneer. "Save myself the pain?" Reaching out through the Force, she got a grip on Yurric's throat. "Save myself the pain?" Anger flared in Jaina's mind, and the Force reacted to it. Her invisible grip on the Spice-Lord's throat grew tighter. "After all this? No. I gave you the chance. Now you will die." For a moment, Jaina's voice hardened, and through her veins began to course a tint of the Dark Side.  
  
Yurric's eyes grew wide, and he jerked away, throwing himself on the bed. He gagged, clawing at his throat. The twins, who had been watching all of this, suddenly cried out. Frightened, they scurried to the other side of the roof.  
  
The spice-Lord rolled on the bed, trying to reach something Jaina didn't see. Suddenly, there was a horrible electric shock, and Jaina's left arm gave way beneath her. She hadn't noticed the silver, bracelet-like device that had been attached to her wrist. The shock broke her concentration, and the Force powered grip was loosened.  
  
Yurric gasped, grabbing a com unit. "Guards! Guards!"  
  
Jaina looked up from where she lay on her back. Through the roof floor came several scruffy-looking guards totting blasters. Normally, a small group like that would have been easy for her to handle. However, her mind was still numb from the shock, and her legs refused to cooperate. Jaina was helpless.  
  
"Take her to the slave ship. Put her with the others!" Yurric stood up as the guards dragged Jaina to her feet. "I thought you might have been smarter than that, Jedi. Now you'll pay the price."  
  
Jaina looked up at him, defiance clearly in her eyes. "This will be the last mistake you'll ever make."  
  
Yurric watched her being hauled away, rubbing his neck. "We'll see just what you think of the arena on Tattoine."  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
Jaina was dragged onto an old freighter, and it's original use was to transport immigrants between planets and had been probably built before the Clone Wars. As she was dragged up the ramp, Jaina knew that no-one would suspect such an old freight would hold slaves inside, and so no New Republic officer would question it. Yet another way that Yurric proved his intelligence.  
  
The guards hauled her through many decks holding different species of aliens. Most lay in their cells, and Jaina guessed that they were recovering from whatever spice Yurric had put in their food. Finally, the guards took her to a dimly lit deck, and instantly she felt her brother and husband's presence.  
  
Opening the cell door, the guards threw her in, and Jaina lay on her stomach. Inside the cell Zekk lay on his back and Jaina guessed he was still unconscious. The cell's floor was covered with old and dusty straw. However, it cushioned her fall, and Jaina was grateful that it was there.  
  
Jaina propped herself up on her hand, and looked around. On the opposite wall was a durasteel container that was filled with water. Other than that, the cell was empty. The lights flickered, and Jaina felt the gravity change beneath her. Through the Force, she knew that the shuttle had taken off.  
  
Zekk turned his head toward her. "Jaina?"  
  
She crawled up beside him, then fought to get herself into a sitting position. "I'm here."  
  
Zekk looked up at her. "Where were you?"  
  
"Chocking Yurric."  
  
Zekk sighed, closing his eyes. "I've got a headache that wont quit, and I can't move."  
  
Looking down at him, Jaina couldn't help but notice the deep gashes in Zekk's cheeks and forehead. She couldn't remember all of the night before, but she understood that this was her doing. She put her hand against Zekk's face, measuring the distance between each cut. It was without a doubt her hands that had scratched him. Pausing, Jaina looked at her fingernails, noticing that there was dried blood beneath them.  
  
The small wounds had bled for a while, but then they had clotted and dried. Zekk's face was a bloody and swollen mess. Zekk opened his bloodshot eyes. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Jaina shook her head. "I'm fine." She took her sleeve, and ripped it. Taking the cloth, she dipped it into the container of water and then began to wipe away the dried blood from Zekk's face. The cool sensation seemed to soothe him, and Zekk closed his eyes again.  
  
Suddenly, the ship heaved, and Jaina could tell they had launched into hyperspace. She looked up. "We're on our way to Tattoine."  
  
Zekk didn't bother opening his eyes. "Have you ever been there?"  
  
"I've heard about it from my Uncle Luke. But I've never been."  
  
Zekk swallowed hard. Jaina smoothed his black hair out of his face, and leaned over, kissing his forehead gently. There were no words exchanged, only silence. They both knew that something was coming, and that they might not live through it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(Author's note. Ha Ha! Who should I kill? laughs evilly Review and vote!) 


	10. chapter eleven!

Newest Chapter: 5  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))) ))))))))))  
  
Zekk and Jaina exchanged glances. After traveling to the planet in a cargo hold, they had been transported to a large sand-colored city on the planet of Tattoine. More than once, while their sluggish guards weren't looking, they could have escaped. However, both Jaina and Zekk knew that if they left now, it would be possibly years before they ever caught up with Yurric or the twins again. As tempting as their freedom was, they withdrew from it.  
  
Now they were in a dark room, with countless other alien species. It was hot, sweaty, and slimy. The smell was of sweaty bodies, and Jaina could feel the perspiration on her forehead. They had been separated from Anakin since the landing of the freighter. Jaina was already worried about him, and wondered just how dangerous those podraces actually were.  
  
Suddenly, there was a commotion, and several guards burst into the large, cage-filled room. They were dragging a protesting Anakin Solo behind.  
  
"But I won! Unhand me you morons!" Anakin was thrown into Jaina and Zekk's adjacent cell, and the slavers slammed the door. "Where's my blasted food!"  
  
Jaina walked over to the bars separating her and her little brother. "Anakin, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know why I'm here anyway." Anakin sat down, almost pouting.  
  
"Where are we?" Zekk asked, coming up and putting his hands on the bars.  
  
Anakin looked up at him. "You are a sith-spit. This is the arena."  
  
Jaina and Zekk looked at each other. Jaina turned back to Anakin, who was rubbing his stomach. "How long before the fights begin?"  
  
Anakin scratched his head. "It starts an hour after the races. So I'd guess about now." For once, the old Anakin reemerged, and he looked up at his older sister. "Don't worry Jaina, you guys aren't the first on the list. I think you're like...the seventh. You know, Yurric wants to keep the best for last."  
  
Zekk frowned. "Well that's comforting."  
  
Anakin looked at him, and shrugged.  
  
Jaina paused, wondering just what they were going to do. That's when the wall on the far side of the large room began to rise. The guards saw it and left promptly. From the sandy floor. Mettle pipes started to lift up. It all started to make sense, and Jaina was amazed at the technical ingenuity that it must have taken to conceive an arena where humans and aliens would actually be forced out to the game. There was no rough-handling of jailors, who needed to get the fighters to their stations. It was a cage, either you went out, or you died. However, that little ingenuity just wrecked Jaina and Zekk's earlier planing for escape. Now they would have to face the enemy in the arena.  
  
A giant roar suddenly came to the sand-covered, heat filled fighter chamber. With awe, Jaina realized that it was the crowds outside. Walking over to the other side of the cage, Jaina gazed upon the arena. It was amazing. Thousands of creatures, ranging from Hutts to ragged-looking smugglers filled the stands. She could hear hundreds of voices, alien and human. The arena itself was immense, and filled with sand.  
  
Zekk came up beside her, resting his forehead on the bars. "Since we're supposedly fighters, I would guess they'll have to give us weapons."  
  
Jaina nodded.  
  
"That's how we'll get out."  
  
Suddenly, there was a commotion and a human on a loud speaker announced, "And - from a former champion-owner, Lord Yurric, we have a special treat."  
  
Jaina turned to Zekk, and they both knew exactly what was going to happen next.  
  
The loud phone-speaker continued. "Two captured Jedi Knights! We will pit them against the most ferocious creatures we have in the Outter Rims!"  
  
After a moment of shocked silence, the crowd broke into wild cheering. Jaina groaned. So much for people being thankful that the Jedi saved the galaxy from the Vong. She glanced over at Anakin.  
  
Coking his head to the side, Anakin laughed nervously. "Sorry sis. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Abruptly, the door to Jaina and Zekk's cage flung open, the automatic release having been triggered from far off. With more resignation than anything else, Jaina walked out of the barred cage. Zekk followed her.  
  
"Hey Jaina!" Anakin yelled, coming up next to his bars. He paused, becoming more serious. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Jaina smiled quietly. "May the Force be with you, Anakin."  
  
Together Jaina and Zekk walked toward the blinding sunlight of the arena. Jaina calmed herself, speaking through the Force. Zekk, can we do this?  
  
Zekk didn't reply after a minute, but when he did, the tension was obvious. I hope. Jaina paused. Zekk?  
  
Zekk glanced at her, his emerald eyes sad but determined. What?  
  
Jaina turned to face the arena. I love you.  
  
Zekk sighed deeply, touching her hand. I know. For a moment, their fingers intertwined. However, that moment was short lived. Soon, they stood in the burning heat of the Tattoine twin suns.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman!" The announcer cried, "The two Jedi!"  
  
The enormous crowd booed.  
  
"And here!" The announcer called the crowd's attention to the other side of the arena, where two doors were being lifted. "Is one of our favorites, Tyrannus the Tuscan!"  
  
At this, the crowd became ecstatic, waving and cheering.  
  
Jaina watched as out from one of the caged areas emerged a Tuscan Raider. When she was little she was curious about the dangerous and bloodthirsty nomads of Tattoine. Her uncle Luke would tell her stories of them, with their ragged clothing and masked faces. His stories didn't do Tyrannus the Tuscan any justice at all. This Tuscan was close to eight feet tall, and carried a gaffi stick that was about six feet long. Sarcastically, Jaina wondered when they were going to give her a weapon.  
  
"And over there!" The announcer pointed to yet another door. "The king of the Death Arena! Purprose! The Changeling!"  
  
If the crowd was excited with the Tuscan, they were driven mad with the Changeling.  
  
Zekk took one glance at the Changeling, and moaned. Jaina could see that this particular opponent wouldn't be easy to beat at all. Purprose almost matched the Tuscan's height and width, not to mention the multiple arms that grew out of his shoulders and sides.  
  
"Last but not least!" The announcer wailed. "Trenchi! Queen of the Death Arena, and very good at what she does!"  
  
Jaina paused to look at this last combatant, and was amazed. She was a woman, a humanoid, but about nine feet tall. It was only physically possible through drastic genetic engineering. When the woman came forwards, her ragged clothes fluttering behind her, Jaina didn't have any doubts.  
  
"All fighters come forwards!" The announcer cried. Zekk led the way, and Jaina followed closely behind. All of the combatants came to a halt in front of the main audience box. As Jaina looked up, she saw a large Hutt, and several other important crime lords which sat lazily inside. Last of all, was Yurric, and beside Yurric, sitting on the floor was Shallin and Dannon. The two children looked down on their parents with wide, and sad eyes. It seemed quite obvious to them that these people, who claimed to be their parents, would not live to see Tattoine's twin suns set.  
  
"Fighters!" The announcer cried. "Fight well. If any hesitate or show mercy, they will be shot. That being said, go to your places, and when the signal is sent, come out fighting. If you fight well you live. Go to your places."  
  
Jaina took one last glance at the other combatants, not truly wanting to think of how they would defeat these tough-looking characters. Zekk took her hand, and led her away. As soon as they were again at the other side of the arena, he turned to face her.  
  
"Jaina, do you have a plan?"  
  
Jaina shook her head. "All of my plans ran out about five minutes ago."  
  
Zekk rubbed his forehead. "I'll take on the shape shifter and Tuscan."  
  
"Alright," Jaina whispered. "That leaves the lab experiment to me. I can do it."  
  
"And Jaina," Zekk took both her hands, "I know this isn't what we intended it to be like, and I know I haven't come through in a lot of this. But we've fought eight years on the front lines in the Vong Wars, we can take these guys out."  
  
Jaina nodded. "I'll try to release all the slaves into the arena. That'll cause as much panic as anything else, then we can jump the walls and get the twins and get out."  
  
Zekk nodded. "Right." Although he wouldn't admit it to Jaina, he was planning on doing more than just getting the twins and leaving. He had a debt to pay to Yurric.  
  
It was then that there was a sound of a large bell being rung, and Jaina and Zekk turned about. They faced the three rushing combatants, and then flew into the fighting whirlwind that the Jedi were known for. 


	11. Chapter TWELVE

Newest Chapter: 6  
  
Jaina fell in beside Zekk, her fists up, and her legs parted in an attack stance. Neither Zekk or Jaina had fought hand to hand without lightsabers very frequently. However, when it was necessary, they would fight with the speed and accuracy that the Force gave them as it's alllies.  
  
Jaina met the 'Queen of the Death Arena' head on. She ducked and swiped the legs out from under the female giant, then crawled up on her chest, clutching the woman's throat. The crowd began to cheer.  
  
Zekk attacked with the same speed, however, when he tried grabbing one of the Changeling's arms, the arm disappeared and was grown to another part of the body. Soon the Changeling had HIM by the neck, and Zekk gasped as the amazingly strong hands started to cave in his larynx.  
  
Jaina looked up from the unconscious body of giant, to see that Zekk was in a headlock. Struggling, she got to her feet, but suddenly, looming in front of her was the Tuscan Raider.  
  
The robed Tuscan rose it's gaffi-stick up high, and roared. Jaina wasn't slow when she got out of the way. The Tuscan buried his weapon in the sand where she had been milliseconds before. "Sithspawn!" Jaina yelled, as if it was a war cry. Jumping up, she did a round-house kick that smashed into the side of the Tuscan's masked head.  
  
Stars were beginning to spin around Zekk's head, and he knew he had to do something fast. Reaching up, he jabbed his hands into the Changlings eyes. The alien roared, loosening his grasp on Zekk's neck. Zekk gasped, dropping and rolling away. However, the alien was right behind him. Zekk knew that if he was caught by those hands again, he might not be able to get out of it.  
  
Jaina was behind the Tuscan, luckily for her, the tuscan's mask limited his peripheral vision. Taking a Force-fueled running leap, Jaina landed squarely on the Sand Raider's back. Jaina had never been this close to it, and then she wished she wasn't. The smell was horrible. It was the stink of the body odor of someone who had never had a bath in their life. Trying not to let the horrible stench in her mouth, Jaina wrestled to get her arms around the monster's neck.  
  
Durring this time, the audience had become intrigued. These were Jedi? It was plain to see that they were winning the fight, but somehow the crowd thought it would be more spectacular than this. Could it be that these two humans weren't Jedi at all? Where were the lightsabers? The Hutt Garanga, who was the host for the Death Games was thinking this at the exact same time. Motioning to his servant, he said, "Gardangi upso rianon. Shianco la rinco."  
  
Yurric, who was watching the fight in the box next to the Hutt looked at the Hutt's second in command. "What did he say?"  
  
The second in command, being a small slimy Rinco, who resembled a lizard answered, "His Majesty is getting bored. It is time to add more combatants."  
  
Yurric watched with more surprise than worry as two more doors in the arena opened. About twenty more of the fighters rushed forwards. Every one of them were bent on taking the Jedi. He remembered that the Hutts had a deep hatred for the Jedi ever since Leia Solo killed Jabba all those years ago. He just didn't remember when it had been twenty against two before in the Arena of Death.  
  
The twin suns beat down, and the sand was flung into the fighters eyes. Tattoine, harsh, ruthless, and merciless, was hosting a massacre.  
  
Jaina looked up from where she was grappling on the Tuscan's back. That's when she saw them, twenty or so more warriors. And they didn't look friendly. However, it was that millisecond of broken concentration that cost her. The Tuscan reached up, grabbing her hair. He flung her over his head, and to the ground with bone-crushing momentum.  
  
She looked up, suddenly several pains sprung to life inside her body. Jaina glanced over at Zekk, who was staying an arm's length away from the Changeling. Zekk met her gaze. Jaina's nose was bleeding, and so was her lip. The Tuscan delivered a horrible kick to her side, and Jaina rolled away, crying out in pain.  
  
For Zekk, that was the last he could stand. He called the Force to him, all the might and strength that he ever remembered summoning. It burned through him, and he remembered the sweet pain from the last time he had marshaled it. Zekk raised his hands above his head, and turned to the Changeling. With the same momentum of hitting a building at ninety miles an hour, a Force wall crashed into the shape-shifting alien. The alien was thrown a good seven feet back, and then lay still, his insides were crushed as if from a concussion.  
  
The Tuscan met the same fate, roaring in pain and disbelief, he was thrown away from Jaina's injured body. Zekk walked slowly up to her. There were more and more coming, but they were thrown back by the giant and invisible hands of the Force that Zekk was commanding.  
  
Jaina felt Zekk's arm underneath her, lifting her up. It was then that her stunned mind remembered where she was. Getting to her feet, Jaina nearly doubled over in anguish. Several of her ribs had been broken. Using the Force, Jaina bit down the pain, swallowing it. Later she could have time to feel pain, but not now. She leaned on Zekk's shoulder, and looked around. She felt power radiating from him, and then saw exactly what he was doing. It was astounding, but at the same time, terrifying.  
  
"Jaina!" Zekk yelled over the noise. "Release the others, I'll cover you."  
  
Jaina nodded, turning back to the cages where they had been released out into the arena. Grasping her side with her left hand, she sprinted to the other side of the arena.  
  
The spectators were ecstatic. Such a display of power, and such an amazing scene to behold. However, the smarter ones, knew that this was leading to something bad. A wind had started up in the arena, and the sand was lifted up by it. Elements were crashed against elements as Zekk controlled the Force to destroy the oncoming army of fighters. It was because of the wind- swept sand that the guards didn't see Jaina running to the cells.  
  
As she neared the far wall, Jaina summoned the Force to her. She was the daughter of Jedi Knight Leia Solo, and niece to Luke Skywalker, granddaughter to Anakin Skywalker. The Force was strong in her family. As she came up to the bars, she reached out her hands, using the Force to bend the metallic bars as if they were made out of rubber.  
  
"Hey Jaina!" Anakin's voice greeted. "I was wondering when you were gonna get back. Come on! Let me out!"  
  
Jaina worked the Force, using it to turn the mettle into worthless shrapnel. In moments, all of the slaves were free. Anakin was beside her, and together, they raced to where Zekk was barely keeping the other contestants off of him.  
  
By now, the spectator stands were in chaos. The Hutt was issuing orders so fast that his second in command could only barely keep up. "Guards! Guards! Shoot them! Bring the royal speeder quickly!"  
  
Yurric spotted Jaina, her brown hair flowing behind her. He glanced down at the two servant children who sat at his feet. Yurric stood up, taking the blaster out of his belt holster. "Solo!" With his other hand he grabbed the little black-haired boy who had been sitting quietly next to his sister, and pointed the blaster at the boy's temple. "Jaina Solo! Come here now!"  
  
Jaina heard her name being called, and looked up at the main audience box. As she spotted Yurric and her little boy, her heart froze colder than the ice-caps of Hoth. She lifted her hand, pointing it at the Spice-Lord. Instead of closing Yurric's windpipe, she concentrated on the mettle of the blaster. She re-arranged the atoms, causing them to friction against each other, making the blaster to become warmer and warmer.  
  
The spice lord wondered what the Jedi was doing for a moment, but then found out. His blaster was starting to burn his hand. Yurric cried out in pain, throwing the blaster down to the floor. "Fine!" He yelled, grabbing the little girl's hair and holding her above the ground. "Here's your children! You can keep them!" With that, he threw the twins over the side of the audience box and out into open air.  
  
Jaina stumbled over her feet, "No!" She saw them fall, first ten feet, then twenty. They screamed, and Jaina knew she couldn't reach them, or catch them with the Force in time. 


	12. NEWEST CHAPTER! CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Newest Chapter: SEVEN!  
  
  
  
It seemed as though the entire world had stopped. Everything ceased it's normal path in the Force, and all the life-forms slowed and the milliseconds were like hours. Jaina was forced to watch them fall, made to watch her children before a horrible death.  
  
The twins fell, screaming, crying. Jaina rushed forwards, even though she knew it was hopelessly late. However, for some strange reason, it seemed that they weren't falling as fast as they should.  
  
"I gotcha!"  
  
Jaina watched in thankful awe as her little brother, Anakin, reached his arms out, catching the twins. First he caught the little boy, then girl. Anakin had caught them in the air, using the Force, and now held both of them in his strong arms.  
  
Jaina rushed up, just in time to hear her little brother's quick introduction.  
  
"Hello. My name's Anakin." Anakin grinned. "I'm your uncle." He watched Jaina run up. "And that's your mother."  
  
As Jaina reached them, she enveloped all three in a hug. "Oh thank the Force." She whispered, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Thank you, Anakin."  
  
It was then that Jaina felt such a disturbance in the Force it was incredible. It was as if someone had shot her with a blaster bolt. It was filled with pain, worry, and shock. Glancing around, Jaina spotted Zekk, who was standing about twenty-four feet off. He wasn't fighting anymore, but simply seemed to be examining his shirt. Jaina paused, and to her horror, she saw at first a crimson spot, but then the spot got bigger and bigger, until blood seeped down. Zekk looked up at her, his eyes tense, it was then he collapsed into the sand. Jaina's heart stopped. "Anakin! Take the twins, hide somewhere, I'll find you." With that, she took off toward where her husband lay.  
  
"Wait!" Called a young voice. "Wait!"  
  
Jaina glanced over her shoulder. Shallin was struggling in Anakin's arms, and trying to get something out of her shirt. Jaina rushed over.  
  
"I took these." In the little girl's hand she clutched two lightsabers. One belonging to Zekk, the other belonging to Jaina.  
  
Jaina took them both, leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Go with Anakin." Turning on her heel, Jaina again headed to where the battle raged.  
  
Anakin turned to the two children in his arms. "What? Nothing for Uncle Anakin?" The little boy paused, then reached inside his own blue shirt, retrieving a blaster.  
  
Taking the blaster, Anakin laughed. "You kids are a walking armory!"  
  
Jaina ignited her lightsaber. Guards had poured in from the slave-holdings. Blasters at the ready, they were mowing down the slaves one by one. Jaina deflected a bolt that was aimed at her chest and sent it right back at the guard who fired. Hover craft were also filing into the arena, however, they were being overturned and broken. The slaves outnumbered the guards two to one, and they were fighting their way out by sheer strength in numbers.  
  
Sliding down on her knees, Jaina knelt beside Zekk. "What happened?" She asked, her voice barely audible above the sounds of the battle.  
  
Zekk looked at her. "I saw them fall, lost concentration. Someone shot me in the back."  
  
Looking around, Jaina saw a downed speeder on it's side. They needed shelter, and fast. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Jaina took Zekk's arm, and put it around her shoulder. Together, they staggered toward the speeder, only barely getting there in time before anyone noticed them. Jaina lay Zekk down in the speeders shade. "Let me see it." Slowly, Jaina took Zekk's hand away from the wound in his side. It was deep, and crimson blood trickled from it. Jaina gasped, for once letting the fear and shock show on her features.  
  
"I'm not gonna last long." Zekk whispered. "We gotta get outta here quickly."  
  
Jaina tore one of her sleeves off, folded it, and the put it in Zekk's hand, and pressed it against the wound. "You've gotta hold on, somehow I'll figure out something." Jaina handed Zekk his lightsaber. "Here, take this."  
  
Zekk, who had been looking over his shoulder motioned to her. "Look out!"  
  
Jaina jumped up and turned, facing a guard. Instantly her lightsaber was out, and she deflected the two shots that were aimed at her. With a sideways swipe, she took the guard's head off. The body slumped to the hot sand, and the head rolled away. Quickly, Jaina deactivated her lightsaber and again ducked into the shade of the downed speeder.  
  
"Are the twins alright?" Zekk asked, his voice faltering.  
  
"Yes, they're fine." Jaina knelt beside him, trying to figure out what to do. "They're with Anakin."  
  
Zekk grimaced. "Oh that's comforting." This time, Jaina ripped one of Zekk's sleeves, and then tied it around his waist. "He's responsible, even if he's on Spice." Jaina looked up, and then over her shoulder. "We've gotta get out of here."  
  
Getting up, Zekk grabbed his side, groaning deep in his throat, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. When Jaina moved to help him he shook his head. "Don't worry. I can do this."  
  
Together, they left the shade of the speeder. Igniting their lightsabers, they stepped into the fray. Working together, Jaina and Zekk made their way towards the walls of the arena, however, Zekk was getting slower and slower with deflecting the blaster bolts, and Jaina had to work overtime to keep them away from the onslaught.  
  
Eventually, they became totally surrounded by guards. No matter how fast they moved, Jaina knew that eventually they'd get hit. "You have any ideas?" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"No." Zekk deflected another blaster bolt, holding his lightsaber with his right hand and pressing his side-wound with his left. "You?"  
  
"No!" Jaina's arms were beginning to get tired, and they burned from the amazing workout she had been giving them. Her mind was also getting weary, the pain in her ribs were again starting to resurface. Everything was falling apart. The fight in the arena was starting to fade away, the slaves had found a way out, and the spectators had all evacuated. Only a scattered few remained among the dead and dying.  
  
Suddenly, the firing stopped. Jaina and Zekk paused, momentarily lowering their lightsabers in the silence that was tangible. Jaina turned to see Yurric walked towards them over the sand of the arena. Obviously, they were his guards that battered them and had Zekk and Jaina cornered.  
  
"Surrender!" Yurric yelled, coming closer. "And your lives will be spared."  
  
Jaina glanced at Zekk. His face was pale, and he breathed through his mouth. Zekk's black hair had come out of the band he usually kept it in, and it fell down his shoulders. Perhaps surrendering to Yurric would be the only way. After all, who knew how she'd get him medical attention if they did escape.  
  
Zekk must have sensed what Jaina was thinking and he shook his head. "We will never surrender to you Yurric." He called, his voice traveling over the silence of the deserted battlefield.  
  
Yurric turned to Jaina, now coming up to about seven feet away from them. "Does he speak for you also?"  
  
Jaina nodded. "He does."  
  
"Well then." Yurric shrugged. "You will die." With that, he turned away. Jaina and Zekk raised their lightsabers once again, readying themselves for the certain death that awaited.  
  
Suddenly, they heard engines overhead, and all looked up. To everyone's surprise, coming down through the atmosphere were two heavily armed ships. Immediately, the guards opened fire on the approaching ships, but the outer hulls were too tough, and the ship's blasters began to fire on the guards. The guards made for a hasty retreat.  
  
Jaina laughed with relief. "It's the FALCON!"  
  
The Melenium Falcon glided in, and then landed with effortless speed and perfection. As soon as the ship touched the sand, the landing ramp was put down.  
  
"You kids come on!" Han Solo, looking as ever the pirate he was, ran down the ramp. Blaster fire was all around, the guards had found places to fight behind, and now were taking pot-shots. Han ran up to Zekk, took the younger man's arm and slung it around his shoulder. Together, they all rushed to the safe quarters of the Falcon's hull. Han practically carried Zekk most of the way, and as soon as they were inside he sat him down on the floor. "Leia! Get us out of here!"  
  
Jaina helped Zekk sit up. She didn't know how her parents had miraculously shown up, but things were going so fast she didn't have enough time to think. "Mom, we have to find Anakin and the twins!"  
  
Han's voice came over from the cockpit. "We're on his tracking devise right now."  
  
Jaina felt the ship heave beneath her, and knew that they were leaving the arena. "Where are they?"  
  
"Just outside the arena, in one of the back streets." Leia answered.  
  
Jaina looked up as they landed once again, and the landing ramp was let down again. "I'll go after them," she looked at Zekk, smiling. "I wont be long."  
  
(((((((((((((((Five Minutes Later))))))))))))))))  
  
Jaina had the Shallin in her arms, while Anakin had Dannon. Both of them sprinted up the landing ramp of the Falcon.  
  
Anakin set the boy down, and then ran into the arms of his parents. "Lets go Dad. I'm tired of this dustball."  
  
Han wiped his eyes, nodding his head. "You're right."  
  
Leia wasn't letting go of Anakin for anything. "Oh my boy!"She whispered through her tears. "My baby boy."  
  
"I missed you, mom."  
  
"We thought you were killed!" Leia touched Anakin's face, looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm okay mom." Anakin said, trying to reassure her. "Really."  
  
While her parents were having their reunion, Jaina hugged the twins to her, and they hugged her back. After a moment, she paused, looking around for her husband. That's when she realized he wasn't there. "Where's Zekk?"  
  
Han came back from the cockpit. "What?"  
  
Jaina broke down, and began to panic. "Dad don't lift off, where's Zekk? We have to find him!" 


	13. NEWEST CHAPTER! CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Chapter Thirteen  
  
((((((((()))))))))))))))))Somewhere in the dark streets of Mos Espa(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
He could hear the Spice-Lord. Shuffling feet and desperate turning to look behind him, that was Yurric. The spice-lord didn't know exactly who was chasing him yet, but soon he was going to find out.  
  
Zekk walked slowly through the deserted back streets of the large city of Mos Espa. Grasping at his side, he held his lightsaber in his right hand. The humming lightsaber blade cast shadows on the building's walls. Already it was getting dark, and an eery silence had settled on the district outside the arena. It was as the creatures that crawled in the dark knew that a Jedi was on the hunt.  
  
Turning a corner, Zekk finally saw the person he was chasing. It was more like slowly cornering than chasing, Zekk wasn't in any condition to run. The humming lightsaber was loud in the silence, and as Zekk had thought, Yurric was cornered.  
  
Yurric turned to his pursuer, and his face became as white as ash. "Y-you!"  
  
Zekk didn't let any emotion play across his features, he only cocked his head to the side and lifted his lightsaber. He was cold, like a ghost that wouldn't be banished to the underworld.  
  
The spice lord grabbed at his blaster, and let fly a shot that should have landed squarely in Zekk's forehead.  
  
With a simple move of his lightsaber, Zekk deflected the bolt, and continued to slowly advance.  
  
Yurric looked into the eyes of the Jedi Knight, seeing no hesitance, or mercy. He decided to turn businessman. "L-look, I could give you anything you want. Just ask for it." Pausing, he took another shot at Zekk's chest, but the Jedi deflected it.  
  
Zekk kept coming, slowly. He was constantly losing blood from his side wound, and it saped his strength. Still, he came forward, deflecting the random shots Yurric let loose.  
  
Stumbling back, Yurric tried desperately to keep the Jedi at bay. "Wait, wait! Think of the consequences of you killing me, there'll be others sent after you."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Zekk came even closer. "What others? They'll be glad to have you gone. The people under you will fight for what you have, and nobody would care less." His voice was low, and only above a whisper, however it was threatening like the growl of a fearsome beast.  
  
Yurric looked up at the imposing Jedi. This Jedi that should have died in the arena, the Jedi that should have already be dying from the side wound, the Jedi that was after his life.  
  
Zekk could feel fear radiating from the spice-lord, and it was disgusting. Yurric was a coward. Zekk raised his lightsaber, going into an attack stance.  
  
Suddenly, Yurric threw down his blaster, where it lay in the drifted sand and rummage of the ally. "What about your Jedi ethics, huh?" He smiled nastily, his grey eyes showing their spite. "You can't kill an unarmed man. That would be murder."  
  
Eyeing the blaster in the sand, Zekk looked up at Yurric, finally letting his anger show. "What will you pay me?"  
  
"Anything you want." Yurric took in gasp of air. Perhaps this Jedi could be swayed. "More spice perhaps? You know you are addicted right?"  
  
"What about money?"  
  
"Everything that I have." Yurric took another step back. "Anything."  
  
A sneer curved Zekk's lips, and his eyes took on the fury that was always dangerous for a Jedi. Swiping out with his left hand, Zekk backhanded the older man across the face. "What about seven years?"  
  
Yurric fell to the ground, and looked up at the shadowed face of his attacker. Zekk kicked Yurric in the side, and the older man rolled away, but was stopped by the brick wall behind him. "How about my children looking at me like I'm a stranger. How can you repay me for that?" His voice was getting louder and louder as Zekk looked down at the man he had spent seven years in pursuit of.  
  
As the Jedi delivered another crushing kick Yurric tried to block it with his hands but it was useless. The Jedi's foot broke several of his ribs. "Where's your mercy!" Yurric cried, desperately trying to get to his feet.  
  
Grabbing Yurric's collar, Zekk dragged him up. He gazed into Yurric's face, which was now filled with fear. "You don't deserve it."  
  
Yurric paused, reaching behind his back for something. "Fine then!" He muttered, blood trickling into his mouth from his broken nose. "Die Jedi!"  
  
There was a glint of light reflected from a small blaster, and Zekk saw it. He had anticipated it. And he wasn't wrong. Taking his lightsaber, Zekk drove it as far into Yurric's chest as it could go.  
  
After a sickening moment of silence, Yurric looked up at Zekk. The older man's eyes were filled with more surprise than anything else. The spice- lord still held the blaster in his right hand, but it could do little to help him now. Zekk released his hold on Yurric's collar, and the corpse that used to be a man fell to the Tattoine sand.  
  
For a second, Zekk looked at the motionless body lying on the ground. Then, taking in a ragged breath, he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Walking a few shaky steps, Zekk reached out to one of the walls, trying to support himself. Maybe now he could start to relax. Closing his eyes, Zekk rested his forehead against the wall's cool side. It was over now. Over. His head began to swim, and his knees buckled. Laying in the dirt, Zekk began to forget. Why was he there? Where was he? And most of all, who was calling his name?  
  
"Zekk!" Jaina, followed closely by Anakin, ran down the narrow ally way. Instantly, Jaina spotted Zekk, while Anakin walked curiously over to where Yurric lay dead.  
  
Anakin whistled, examining the lightsaber burn that was neatly going through Yurric's chest. "The old bantha fodder finally got what was coming to him."  
  
Jaina hauled Zekk to his feet. "Anakin, help me."  
  
Forgetting the dead Spice-Lord, Anakin rushed over to help his sister, and took Zekk's other arm. Together, Jaina and Anakin carried Zekk out of the ally, and toward the lights of the Millennium Falcon.  
  
When the three of them finally got inside the Falcon, the landing ramp was raised, and in seconds, they were leaving Tattoine's atmosphere.  
  
"Quick, get a medi-kit!" Jaina shouted, and immediately, it was given to her. Looking up, however, she realized that it was Shallin who had already retrieved the kit. Jaina looked at her little girl in surprise, then remembered the task at hand. "Thank-you." Reaching inside the kit, Jaina brought out a vestrbro healing pad out, and then hastily grabbed a tube of bacta. Squeezing the bacta onto the pad, Jaina let the jelly-like fluid pile on three inches thick. Taking Zekk's hand away from the wound, Jaina pressed the bandage against it.  
  
Zekk winced, opening his eyes.  
  
Taking a mending patch out of the kit, Jaina unwrapped it and then pressed it over the bacta-laden vestrbro pad, keeping the bacta close to the wound.  
  
Suddenly, a very familiar voice came over the Falcon's com unit. "Are you alright my friends?"  
  
"Tenel Ka?" Jaina glanced over her shoulder. "Is that you?"  
  
"None other, friend Jaina."  
  
Unwrapping some goz-tape, Jaina taped the bandage onto Zekk's skin. "I'm gonna put you on your side." She said quietly to Zekk.  
  
Zekk nodded, his now pale face looking ghostly in the Falcon's inside lights.  
  
Jaina proceeded to replicate the same bandage for his back. She looked over her shoulder toward the cockpit. "Are you in the Rock Dragon?"  
  
"Of course." Came Tenel's confident voice.  
  
Han came to the entrance of the cockpit. "Are you kids ready? We're gonna jump in about two seconds."  
  
Jaina looked up at him. "We're ready, Dad. Punch it."  
  
Nodding, Han retreated back into the Falcon's cockpit. In mere seconds, they had jumped into hyperspace, coordinates set for New Coruscant.  
  
To be continued 


	14. NEWEST CHAPTE! CHAPTER FIFTEEN!

Chapter Fourteen  
  
{[Five Hours Later]}  
  
Jaina sat slumped against the side of the Falcon's hull. She had put a pain reliever against her broken ribs, and it had started to kick in about an hour before. All around her there was crying, laughing, and merriment. This was the first time her parents had seen Anakin in seven years, and they were full of questions. However, Jaina had questions of her own. "Hey Dad, how did you know we were in the arena?"  
  
Han smiled, clapping Anakin on the back. "Anakin sent a transmission when the guards weren't looking."  
  
Anakin shrugged. "It actually worked."  
  
Leia smiled. "We followed a locator that he stole. It all worked out."  
  
Jaina laughed quietly. "So that explains it. I was wondering where the reinforcements came from."  
  
Han, Leia, and Anakin laughed.  
  
Jaina laughed also, but quietly. Little Dannon had fallen asleep in her lap shortly after they had jumped into hyperspace. Now, the little boy's dark hair was ruffled and a slight trickle of saliva dribbled onto Jaina's shirt. But she didn't mind. Jaina wouldn't have wanted it any other way.  
  
"What did you do all the time you were being held prisoner?" Han asked his youngest son, a lopsided grin on his features. "I see you have a tan, so they couldn't have kept you in the dungeon all the time."  
  
"They had me pilot a podracer." Anakin answered eagerly.  
  
Leia raised an eyebrow. "A what?"  
  
"Podracer." Anakin answered. "It's a race, and to win you had to complete three laps around a track ahead of the others and not crash."  
  
"I'd bet you'd be good at that." Jaina said, a grin gracing her tired features.  
  
"You bet I was." Anakin put his hands on his hips. "I'm supposedly the only human who can do it."  
  
Han laughed. "A Solo in the cockpit and you can't go wrong."  
  
"So how's the war going?" Anakin asked, his voice taking on a serious tone.  
  
"It's over." Leia smiled. "The Vong were driven out in the battle of Verrenth."  
  
Anakin's eyes became large, and his mouth opened slightly. "Over?" He paused, letting it sink in. "This means we have to celebrate!"  
  
"Better believe it!" Han replied. "Not to mention that we contacted Tahari shortly after we got your transmission. She'll meet us at Coruscant."  
  
It was going on so fast and Anakin looked like he might explode. "Really?"  
  
Leia nodded. "Oh yes, she was ecstatic when she heard-" Leia would have gone on, except she felt a small hand tug at the corner at her skirt. Looking down, Leia gazed into Shallin's small and innocent face.  
  
The little girl looked up at her with uncertain caution. "Water?"  
  
Leia felt like she was frozen to the steel plating of the Falcon's hull. "You're thirsty?"  
  
Shallin nodded.  
  
Jaina carefully laid Dannon down beside her in the blankets that had been yanked off the ship's bunks, and got up. Walking over to her mother, Jaina rested a hand on her shoulder. "Shallin, this is your grandma."  
  
Shallin's eyes darted from Jaina to Leia, then back to Jaina. "Grandma?"  
  
Jaina smiled. "Yes, grandma. She'll take you to get a drink, okay?"  
  
Eyes wide, Shallin nodded again. "Okay."  
  
Leia held out her hand, still feeling like she was dreaming. With only a second's hesitance, Shallin took Leia's hand, and together, they started walking toward the ship's galley.  
  
Jaina smiled, turning back to where she had been sitting. However, she couldn't help but overhear her mother's conversation.  
  
"Are you hungry too?" Leia asked as they walked away. "Han and Jason have a sweet tooth that wont quit, I'm sure there are some cookies or candy somewhere in this rust-bucket." There was a pause. "Alright, cookies it is. Let's go and find some."  
  
Laughing quietly, Jaina again sat down next to Zekk and the quietly snoozing Dannon. Zekk had drifted off about an hour before, and it intrigued Jaina to look at both Dannon and Zekk asleep. Dannon was very much like Zekk in many respects, with the same forehead and lips, and not to mention the jet black hair. Sighing, Jaina took the blankets and folded them over her little boy. Tattoine was a very warm planet, and she could see the goose bumps on Dannon's skin. After all, space was cold.  
  
Soon, Jaina would also fall asleep within the safety of the Falcon's hull. She fell asleep listening to the joking and laughing of her father and little brother's voices. Finally everything was right, and through the Force, Jaina knew that the future would be very bright indeed.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED! 


	15. Chapter sixteen! no headache! FIXED!

Sixteen!

lt; TwoDays Later 

:The Solo Residence: New Coruscant :

"Mom, you still have these?" Jaina held up a pair of stuffed animal wookie dolls.

Leia laughed, shrugging. "I put a lot of things into storage."

Jaina, Shallin, and Dannon peered into a dusty box that was packed full of toys and clothes. Unluckily, Jaina and Zekk had soon found that once they did bring the kids home, they had no clothes for them, or toys for that matter.

There wasn't a better place to go than Jaina's mom to get what they needed.

Zekk, who sat comfortably on the couch raised his eyebrow. "Sithspawn Jaina, you sure had a lot of toys."

"More than I ever had at their age." Han agreed, from the doorway where he had been watching his daughter and two grandkids rummage through old memories. "

"Me either." Zekk looked out the large windows at the spectacular sunset. They were up on the 180 level, and looking out the window next to him he could see the sun sink below the yellow clouds. The entire Solo apartment was filled with a warm yellow glow.

Dannon pulled out a small space ship with beaten-looking wings and faded paint. "What's this?"

Luke, who sat on the couch next to Leia couldn't help but laugh. "Remember when Jason sent that out the window and was so brokenhearted about it that we had to go looking for it?"

"Where was it anyway?" Leia asked. "I forgot."

Han rolled his eyes. "On the roof of the Imperial Palace. I almost broke my neck going after that stupid thing."

"Where is Jason, anyway?" Jaina asked, looking up from where she sat cross- legged on the floor.

"I think he's with Tenel." Leia answered, letting a slight smile curve her lips.

"And Anakin?"

"Undoubtedly with Tahari." Leia glanced at Han, who shrugged. "They've been practically inseparable since he got back."

Jaina laughed. "That's to be expected."

Suddenly, Jaina spotted the ragged edge of a book that looked very familiar. Reaching in the box, she pulled out a tattered hardbound book that looked like it been read far more than a hundred times. "Mom! It's the Little Lost Bantha Cub!" Jaina looked up at her mother. "You kept it!"

"Of course I did." Leia answered. Jaina turned to Zekk, smiling. "Was this story ever read to you?"

Zekk paused, and Jaina handed the tattered hardcover to him. Quietly he looked through the bent and torn pages then shook his head. "I don't think so."

Jaina's mouth opened in shock. "We'll have to remedy that."

Shallin, one of the wookie dolls firmly held under one arm, sat in her mother's lap. "Read it!"

"Not till tonight." Jaina answered. "We'll wait till tonight."

Han sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Anyone for some good old Corellian pasta?"

Dannon, who had been running his hands over his new found space-ship looked up. "What's pasta?"

Han walked over to Dannon, then bent over, resting his hands on his knees he looked into the eyes of his seven year old grandson. "You've never had pasta?"

Dannon shook his head, his eyes wide.

Jaina laughed. "Why don't you take him with you, Dad." She got to her feet, stretching.

"Alright." Han straitened, holding out his hand. "Come on kid, you don't know what you've been missing. Corellian pasta is right up there next to the Force when it comes to good stuff."

Still holding the battered star-ship in his hand, Dannon got up, eagerly grabbed his grandfather's hand and started to practically pull Han to the door. Han glanced over his shoulder. "We're just gonna go pick up the food. Be back in five."

"You better be." Jaina answered, sitting down next to Zekk. "Or we'll call out the entire Jedi Academy looking for you."

Han paused, just long enough to give his daughter a lop-sided grin. "Hey! It's me."

(((((((((Ten Minutes Later))))))))))))))))

"The power of pasta!" Dannon sat up on his chair, and promptly shoved a good handful of the spicy food into his mouth, chomping and grinning all the while.

Zekk cracked a smile. "You're right Han, this is great stuff."

Han, Leia, Luke, Jaina, and Zekk sat around the small table in the kitchen of the Solo apartment. There was a good Correlian restaurant just adjacent to the apartment complex that Han and Leia lived in, making a simple walk over to it very convenient when Leia didn't want to cook.

"Coming in for a landing!" Dannon took his space-ship, and sent it into a nose-dive toward the table.

Han, who had been watching his grandson, laughed. "I hope you teach the kid to fly better than that, Jaina."

Leia looked up. "I don't know, Han. You usually call a nose-dive a landing too."

The small group at the table laughed.

Shallin jumped up on her chair, pasta sauce around her mouth. "I've got the power of pasta!" With that, she took the slice of pasta that was clutched in her fingers and flung it at her little brother.

At any normal table, at any normal time, the pasta would have been cleaned up, the child be scolded, and the conversation continued. However, since this wasn't a normal family, or a normal occasion, Jaina was the second victim to fall to the Pasta Wars. Zekk had thrown it.

Thus it began, Han was the third to get splattered, and soon the pasta flew through the air in a very lively food-fight.

(((Two Hours Later))) 

Leia and Han watched as Jaina and Zekk piled their family into a hover- craft in the main docking bay. The pasta had been cleaned up, and the clothes had been washed. Now Jaina was waving goodbye.

Han smiled. "Make sure to keep that little space-ship away from any windows!"

"We will, Dad." Jaina called over her shoulder. "Wave to grandpa and grandma, kids."

Shallin and Dannon, having eaten as much corellian pasta as possible, and still clutching their new toys, sat up in the back of the speeder, waving frantically.

Zekk, who sat in the pilot's seat, waved also. "Thanks again!"

"Come back any time." Leia called, quietly reaching out and finding Han's hand and intertwining her fingers with his. Together, she and her husband watched Jaina and Zekk fly out of the docking bay and disappear into the Coruscant night.

Leia smiled. "Jaina seems like she knows exactly what she's doing."

Han shrugged.

"She seems to know more than I did when Winter first brought the twins back." Leia said quietly.

"Well, you know she is a Jedi Knight, and so is Zekk." Han squeezed Leia's hand.

"I guess that has a lot to do with it." Leia smiled, and together they began to walk back to their incredibly quiet apartment.

Han could tell Leia was feeling slightly down at seeing the kids leave, and cracked a grin. "Hey, want to play a friendly game of Sabbacc?"

Leia looked up at him. "What?"

"I mean it, I haven't played for a while, do you want to?"

Leia paused, after years of being a politician and even more years of using her wits, she should have the skills to play her husband at cards. "Alright, you're on."

"Of course we'll have to bet something." Han put in, as they entered the lifts.

"I'm sure we can do that." Leia laughed, pressing the button for their floor. "But I'm not going to bet my best earrings against the Falcon. After all, what would I do with that hunk of junk?"

Han grinned. "Oh, that sure sounded like a challenge to me!"

(((((((((({[A far less expensive apartment an hour away]}))))))))))))

The kids were all tucked in, and the lights were turned down extra low. Jaina and Zekk sat in between the space of the two beds, resting against the wall. Zekk was about half way through the hard-bound book already. "...And the little bantha cub kept walking." Zekk's eyelids were beginning to close.

Jaina had dozed off a minute or so before.

"Do you know where my home is?"

The twins didn't stir in their sleep, and all was quiet in the apartment.

While the children's bedroom was rather colorless, it was warm. Jaina said she would decorate in the morning and go shopping. The kids had been very excited about that. The nightlight's glow was soothing and the twins had been given warm blankets because they were still getting used to Coruscant's cooler atmosphere.

"Soon they met a jawa, 'Do you know where our home is?'" Zekk's voice became softer and softer until it wasn't audible at all. Closing his eyes, Zekk leaned his head back against the wall, and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Needless to say, that the Little Lost Bantha found his home, and everyone lived happily ever after. And that's what happened with Jaina and Zekk as well. Everyone lived happily ever after, and that's how it should be. They deserved it.

Go on to epilog!


	16. Chapter seventeen again no headache, thi...

SEVENTEEN!

{[()]} The years to follow were full of joy, adventure, and learning.

Eventually, Anakin asked Tahari to marry him, and she accepted the offer. This was followed closely by Jason's proposal to Tenel Ka. She said she would have to think about it, but that only took about two seconds.

There was a short crisis at the outer rims about a year later, but with the Jedi once again becoming strong, that crisis was quickly silenced. Eventually, everything became as peaceful as it was before the Vong war. There was always some senator, who was complaining, or negotiations that needed to be worked out, but that was typical.

Zekk went on to be a squadron commander, and Jaina sometimes returned to Yavin 4 to teach with her Uncle. Jaina and Zekk had another child, and they called her Padme, after Jaina's grandmother.

After a searching through records on Naboo, it was found that a former Queen turned Senator had secretly married a young Jedi Padawan named Anakin Skywalker. This last piece of the puzzle to the Skywalker history opened a whole knew perspective to Luke and Leia.

Shallin and Dannon would later attend the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, and become the newest batch of Young Jedi Knights. As heirs of the Force they would become the newest generation of Jedi, as a new hope for the New Republic.

THE END

[{:Epilog: }]

Tyanna smiled, leaning back against the hospital chair. "So that's what happened?"

Jaina nodded, taking in a ragged and shallow breath. "That's what happened."

The door chimed, and the white hospital doors hissed open, and Jaina could hear five people enter the room. Without turning her head she knew it was Dannon, Shallin, Padme, and Anakin's son Garenth.

Shallin took her mother's hands, her eyes wide and worried. "Mom?"

Jaina blinked, trying to focus her tired eyes. Slowly, she took in the site of her grown daughter, memorizing for one last time the jet black hair, and alert eyes. "Hello Shallin. Where have you been?"

Dannon knelt next to the bed. "We were exploring the outer rims."

Smiling, Jaina sighed. "I should have known."

Padme, who stood behind her older siblings bit her lip. Worriedly, she pulled her long brown hair over her left shoulder. "Mom, is it true what the medics are telling us?"

Jaina knew that her youngest daughter couldn't bare to say the words that were inevitable. Blinking, and bringing her eyes away from Shallin to look all around the room. "It's true."

Garenth, who had remained silent spoke first. "But you don't have to- I mean you could-"

"I am strong in the Force." Jaina whispered. "But not that strong."

"Have you been seen by the healers yet?" Dannon asked.

"Yes. But they can't stop what is destiny. It's the way of the Force."

Garenth's crystal blue eyes looked down at the floor. He was young and strong in the Force, but not fully trained. Jaina could feel his anger and frustration.

"Don't worry about me, young Solo." Jaina smiled. "Anger doesn't belong in a young Jedi's heart."

Garenth nodded, trying to bite back his emotions.

"Beware of the Dark Side." Jaina said, her eyelids closing halfway. "Keep your honor, and stay away. Not even when you think you can win a battle by using it." Sighing, Jaina struggled to keep her eyes open. "Tyanna and Garenth, I can tell you will be great Jedi Knights. And Garenth, when you do construct your lightsaber, remember it is a weapon of a Jedi Knight."

Garenth nodded, swallowing the incredibly large lump that had formed in his throat.

"I love you all." Jaina whispered, finally letting her eyes close.

For a moment, there was silence in the white hospital room. None present spoke or even moved, and instead watched as the Jedi Master's body slowly disappeared, leaving ruffled sheets and a lightsaber behind.

Shallin was the first to move, leaning her head against the bed and beginning to quietly sob, her tears rolling down her cheeks and into the white sheets.

Dannon rubbed her back, tears beginning to form in his green eyes.

Garenth only opened and closed his mouth, as if he didn't know how to react. He was more like his great grandfather than anyone knew, and one day he would express his inner feelings, but nobody knew quite how.

Tyanna paused, thinking of the story she had just heard. Then she remembered other times as well, laughing and crying. She had come to her grandmother to explain things to her that her parents didn't seem to understand. It was then that she understood that if she ever wanted to be like anyone in the galaxy, it would be like her grandmother. Jaina. A true Jedi Knight and Master.

(####)

For Jaina, as soon as she drifted away, she was enveloped in a comfortable blanket of black. However, that soon peeled away, and she found that she was looking up at a shimmering sky of stars. Soon, they began to fall away, and she was standing in a dark and shadow-filled hallway. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence. Looking up, she met the gaze of a Jedi Knight she knew very well. She ran into his embrace, and laughed. "Zekk!"

Zekk nodded, his green eyes sparkling. "Come with me, Jaina." He whispered.

Jaina gasped, noticing that there were actually stars in his eyes, and the mighty sound of a planet shaking in his voice. "Go where?"

Reaching over, Zekk took Jaina's hand in his own. "To the next universe."

"How?" Jaina asked. "I can't see anything."

Zekk laughed quietly. "Just hold onto my hand. You'll be alright."

Suddenly, as Jaina looked up she saw that they were flying. Far and away from anything Jaina knew of, they journeyed through star systems and quasars, around burning suns and fading galaxies.

Gasping, Jaina grabbed Zekk's arm, and held him closer. Her long brown hair flew out behind her. They flew strait into a burning white light. This galaxy would be even farther away, and even longer ago than any other, and that's where they were going to make their new home.

-The End.


End file.
